The Clique is Back
by SinkingReality
Summary: This is a story about what i think Bratfast at Tiffany is. And i mixed in a little of my own stuff. Can't promise you that you'll like it. There might be a sequel to this story....still deciding on that. R&R! Yeah.......hope you enjoy this story i guess.S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i started a new one cuz i didnt really like where the other one was going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium

Monday, May 3rd

-------------------------------------

As the morning goes on with the assembly. Massie kept on sneaking a look at Derrington. He had a blonde on his lap. Laughing at his joke, thinking that he's so cute. Derrington looked over to where the PC was. Massie quickly turned back to the girls, and started talking.

"Girl. It's so nawt good to have to Briarwood boys here. The LBR's aren't even looking at us. It's like we don't even exist." Massie said.

The girls looked around and saw that Massie was right. All the LBR's were looking at the boys. Like they were the new Alpha's. Claire felt even more depressed then she already was once she looked over at Cam. He was laughing at a dumb joke that Duh-livia was telling him.

Cam looked out of the corner of his blue eye. Cam felt sorry for what he said over the phone to her when she called him. So he just kept on talking to Olivia. Feeling sorry for Claire, made him wonder why he didn't tell her about Nikki in the first place. That's why none of this would be happening right now.

"Massie!! I can't take this boy-fast anymore!!" Alicia told Massie.

"Leesh, it's only been like 10 minutes already from when I called the boy-fast" Massie responded while looking towards where Derrington and the boys were sitting.

Looking at Derrington made Massie remember the night at Skye's party. Calling her "immature" at the party. Leaving her there alone. Having that memory made her mad.

Just then Chris Abeley came towards the girls. Almost all the girls looking at them now. Including Derrington and his friends. Girls drooling over Chris, as he walked over to where Massie and her friends were. Some girls started saying that the PC was so lucky. Some even said that they were jealous that he was even going to the Pretty Committee.

"Hey Massie!" Chris said like he was so excited to see her, even though he was.

"Hey Chris. What's up?" Massie said to him.

"Nothing really. But this haircut that your hair stylist, Jakkob, gave me has got to go" Chris said like he really wanted his hair with out highlights.

"Uh…yeah. Sure. We can arrange that." Massie said with pleasure.

Chris replied a thank you with a nod. Then he left to go sit with his friends.

Massie's face was rosey. Claire giggled, but then went back to depression. Kristen was still sobbing over how dumb she was to bring out griffins soft side. Dylan, mad by what she got in her e-mail still from Plovert, and Hurley. They sent her so many pig pictures that it was gonna take a year to delete them from her inbox. Alicia starring at Josh Hotz. Then Massie's purple gem covered Razr started to vibrate. It was a text message from Derrington.

**Derrick: wut was that all about?**

**Massie: its none of ur business**

**Derrick: i was j/w**

**Massie: y dont u just pay attention to ur own business? Like those girls ur with?**

**Derrick: o i will, hav fun with the gay guy**

Massie looked at him with her eyes like daggers ready to attack him. Derrington rolled his eyes trying to let her see. Massie just turned back to the PC.

"Who were you just texting to?" Alicia asked. Even though she already knew. By leaning just close enough so she could see Massie's Razr.

"Oh! Um…..no one really" Massie replied.

"Guys, quiet. Principle Burns is talking about how there are going to be some changes." Kristen said.

So the girls turned back to the front to hear what principle Burns was about to say about the new changes to OCD.

"May I have everyone's attention please" Principle burns asked.

"Many of you know by now that the Briarwood school flooded" Burns said

"Cause of Layne" Massie said

The PC giggled.

"So now we will have to make some changed around this school. First of all, since we don't have many lockers here for the boys, we will need to share then. Second, all classes with the boys will be with their locker partners. And third, your locker partner will have to be the opposite gender of you." Burns said.

"Hopefully we wont have to get stuck with those LBR's." Alicia and Dylan said in unison as they pointed out to Derrington and his friends, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert.

"I will be putting out the list on the bulletin board outside of my office." Burns told the students.

So after the assembly the PC walked over to the list and it read:

**Massie Block with Derrick Harrington**

**Alicia Rivera with Josh Hotz**

**Claire Lyons with Cam Fisher**

**Dylan Marvil with Chris Plovert**

**Kristen Gregory with Kemp Hurley**

**Layne Abeley with Griffin Hastings **

And the list goes on………

The PC looked at the each other with their mouths opened. Derrington came up to look at the list himself with his friends. Derrington looking at the list with his mouth wide opened like the PC. Shocked to see that he was paired up with Massie made him think back to the party. Calling her immature. He still had feeling for her. But he knew that she was over him. Or was she?

**A/N plz review if u want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N soo sorry bout not having to update. cant really get on the computer that much**

Octavian Country Day School

The Hallway

Monday, May 3rd

---------------------------------------------------------

As Derrington was think if Massie still liked him or not, the PC walked away from the board and went to the office to go see Principle Burns. The boys followed them to the office to reason with Burns to switch partners. So once they got there, Massie turned around to the OC and saw that the boys were behind them.

"Look, I really want to switch partners so don't even reason with me why we shouldn't switch later on for the last week of school, okay? I want to enjoy my summer with no problems and just enjoy what I can." Massie pointed out to Derrington. He looked shocked by what she said to him. Not think anything to say back to her.

From the corner of Claire's eye, she spotted Cam by Duh-livia. The blonde flirting with him made her wanna throw up. From the looks of it, Claire could see that Cam was over her for good. Claire looked back to where Massie and Derrington were. It obviously looked like he wasn't over her and that she wasn't either.

Alicia starring at Josh and Josh starring at Alicia. Both lost in each others eyes. Feeling that no one is around them. Alicia started walking towards Josh, but then remembered the boy-fast. She stopped, keeping him waiting. Alicia turned back around. Josh wondering why. Keeping him confused. Alicia fighting back her tears. One small tear slid down her cheek. Making her sad from what Massie said from the boy-fast.

Kemp and Chris making pig noises at Dylan for over-doing it at the party. Ever since then, her inbox was flooded with pig pictures. Making those pig noises made Dylan want to punch both of them in the face and stab them with her Jimmy Choo heels. Having them doing that to her, just made her really angry.

Luckily for Kristen, Griffin wasn't there. She watched Massie tell Derrington off. Always amazed by Massie. Not even fearing that Derrington and the other Briarwood boys came over to OCD after what Layne did to help them fix the Share-bear.

Massie going towards Principle Burns's office to go tell her that she does nawt want to be paired up with Derrington. She took a few steps going toward the office then Derrington grabbed her by her wrist. Massie struggled to get free from his grip. But it was impossible. He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes aiming straight to her amber eyes. Massie looked at him. She knew he still had feelings for her by just looking at him. Right then something hit her in her mind. _I know that he still has feelings for me. But do I? I mean he's cute and all. And he is an alpha too. And we did make a great couple. Wait….no, what am I saying. Get a hold of yourself Massie. You do nawt like him. He called you "immature" Just get over it._

"Derrick, just let go, please." Massie said in a quiet voice.

"There's just something that I have to know before I let go and something that I have to tell you." Derrington said before letting go of her wrist.

"Massie, do you still have feelings for me? Also, I just want to tell you that….." His voice got softer.

"Derrick…I…I..."Massie couldn't finish from there.

They both stood in silence looking at each other with blank faces. Massie gave him a piece of paper. Telling him to read it when he gets back home, and not to tell anyone about it. Derrington looked at the piece of paper that she gave him and said okay.

Massie decided nawt to go to Principle Burns office. Giving Derrington that note was all she needed. The girls starred at her, after she gave him the note.

Massie asked, "Why are you starring at me?"

The girls were speechless. Alicia looked like the mall was going to have a huge sale on Ralph Lauren even though she always paid full price for it. Massie started looking at Leesh. Like nothing was going on between her and Derrington. But Alicia knew more than that.

Massie took out her gem covered Razr to let them know that it was time for some major texting now.

**Massie: look, theres nuthing going on between us i swear**

**Alicia: yea uh-huh sure. thats wut u want us to think**

**Dylan: we kno u mass**

**Claire: its sort if true ya kno **

**Massie: u kno wut? im just gonna call off the boy fast **

**Alicia: yay!!!!!**

Kristen didn't really feel like texting today. She was sad from what happened to her with Griffin at the party. Embarrassing herself by trying to bring out his sensitive side.

Massie noticed that Kristen wasn't cheering like Alicia was. She knew something was defiantly wrong. Massie walked up to her.

"Hey Kris, I just called off the boy-fast" Massie told her.

Kristin responded, "Oh, um, that's cool." But she didn't sound that happy at all.

"Kristen what bothering you? Is it about Griffin, cause I mean he is nawt your type. Like no offence and all. But sweetie, you've got to get revenge with that guy." Massie told her.

Kristen half smiled. "Thanks Mass."

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Wednesday, May 5th

---------------------------------

As the PC waited for Massie to open the door. Two more day until school. And Derrington still hasn't responded to the note that Massie gave him. She started to wonder if he read the note that she gave him. Massie was just about to open the door until the phone rang.

It was Derrington. Massie's palms started to get all sweaty. But before she could answer the phone, Alicia barged right into her room. Massie starred at her like she was an LBR. From here, all of the girls came in.

"Massie, phones for you. It's someone named Derrick" Massie's mom, Kendra said into the intercom that was beside her bed.

Massie picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Massie said into the phone.

"Hey Block!" Derrick said with his voice shaking a little

There was at least a ten second silence point. The PC started to lean in. Massie broke from the silence.

"So what's up?" She asked him

"Nothing really. Look, bout the note that you gave me….." He said. Massie went into her bathroom without the Pretty Committee this time. Dylan burped while she went in. Alicia hit her arm. Then Massie shut the door to her bathroom. Alicia was the first one to get up and listen to her conversation. The girls followed.

"Well what you said on it….." Derrick kept on stopping every time

Massie sat on her counter in silence. Wondering what he would say about the note. It's been at least two days since he asked her about it.

"Well….." Derrick kept on saying

"Well….what?" Massie asked

"I…..just want to say that…I still have feelings for you to. Look I have to go now. Sorry. We'll talk tomorrow." Derrick said hanging up before Massie even got a chance to even say good-bye.

Alicia and the girls ran back to her bed and started talking and laughing before Massie could come out.

Massie had a half smile on her face this time. The girls looked at her with odd faces. Looking at her, made them feel like something sad happened in the bathroom. Alicia was curious about what the conversation was about. Since it was with Derrington.

Then Massie's computer beeped. It was from Derrington. Then the PC ran to her computer.

**Shortz4life: hey! **

**Massiekur: hey!**

**Shortz4life: so wuts up?**

**Massiekur: TPC is hanging here**

**Shortz4life: oh**

**Massiekur: so whats up w/u? **

**Shortz4life: nuthing really just thinking bout sumthing **

**Massiekur: oh is it the note that I gave u?**

**Shortz4life: it could b**

**Massiekur: oh. well what were u thinking bout it? **

Silence came upon the room. Alicia's mouth was wide opened. She couldn't believe that Massie gave him a note and still had feelings for him too. Claire was thinking that she was so lucky. At least her ex would talk to her. Cam wouldn't even say hi to her even when they past in the hallways.

**Massiekur: well…..**

**Shortz4life: well, u kno, I….**

**Massiekur: just tell me before lunch**

**Shortz4life: ok**

**Massiekur: g2g now**

**Shortz4life: k. bye**

**Massiekur: bye**

**Massiekur logged off at 7:55 PM**

**Shortz4life logged off at 7:55 PM**

The girls looked at her. She starred at them. Alicia then broke the silence that was going on between them.

"EhMaGawd!!" she squealed.

Massie looked like nothing was going on with her and Derrington.

"I thought that you said that you liked Chris and that Derrington was soo dead to you." Dylan and Kristen said.

Massie was silent. No body spoke another word for 20 seconds. They all looked around.

"Mass, are you and Derrington getting back together?" Alicia asked.

Massie looked up at them, and then looked back down. She was silent and the girls just looked around her room. After a few minutes, Alicia's phone vibrated. It was a text from Josh.

**Josh: hey leesh**

**Alicia: hey!**

**Josh: so whats up?**

**Alicia: hanging with TPC u?**

**Josh: nothing**

**Alicia: lol**

**Josh: can u meet at my house at like 8:30?**

**Alicia: um….sure**

**Josh: k. cool**

**Josh: g2g now**

**Alicia: k, bye**

Alicia asked Massie, "Hey, um…..I was just wondering…"

"Go ahead you can go see Josh" Massie replied.

"Yay!! Thanks Mass, you're the BEST!!" Alicia squealed.

Josh's House

Living Room

Wednesday, May 5th

-------------------------------------

Alicia rang the doorbell of Josh's door. Josh opened the door for her and smiled. Alicia came in. Josh dragged her to his living room. They both sat down looking at each other.

"Alicia……I really have to tell you something that really important" Josh said to her

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

Josh said, "Alicia I……..

**A/N please review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i wont be able to write as much anymore because i have school and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Clique**

Josh's House

Living Room

Wednesday, May 5th

---------------------------------------

"I……." was all he could say for now.

Alicia looked at him like he couldn't speak English at all. Josh looked down. Then looked back at Alicia again. He tried to speak again.

"Alicia, I think that…that…we…should…" Josh spoke.

"We should break up" He said.

Alicia looked at him. Fighting back her hot tears from coming down her cheeks. She got up and opened the door and walked out. Slamming the door on him while he tried to say something back to her. But it was too late to say it. And it was too late to apologize. Her cell phone rang and it was Massie. Alicia didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Or even for days, or weeks. She ignored Massie's call and let her go right to voice mail. She was too in pain to even speak.

Josh was looking at the door. Having a weird feeling in him like he should have never broke up with Alicia. Especially at his house where she wouldn't even talk to him for a really long time. _She's probably just going to ignore me for the rest of my life._ He thought.

Octavian Country Day

Cafeteria

Friday, May 7th

-------------------------------

Alicia didn't even bother to eat today. After crying her eyes out yesterday and the night before, she didn't feel like eating anything.

Massie looked at her. Feeling that something bad happened to her when she went over to Josh's house. She hasn't bee answering her phone, texting….etc. While the girls were looking at Alicia, Massie couldn't help feel that Josh broke up with her.

"Hey Leesh, I have a little question for you" Massie said.

"Yes Josh and I broke up and that's why I haven't been able to return your calls." Alicia said.

Massie took out her cell, and started texting Josh.

**Massie: Josh!!**

**Josh: what?**

**Massie: did u break up with A?**

**Josh: yea, so?**

**Massie: she cant eat cuz of u**

**Josh: so?**

**Massie: y did u break up w/her?**

**Josh: cuz it felt like she didnt want 2 b 2gether anymore**

**Massie: …**

**Josh: wut happened 2 the A I knew?**

**Massie: ill explain 2 u later k?**

**Josh: fine**

**Massie: g2g now**

**Josh: bye**

So after a few minutes, Kristen looked at her. Massie waved her hand to tell her to come over to where she was sitting. Kristen came over to where she was. Massie explained everything to her. Then later on she texted everyone in the PC but Alicia. Massie had a plan. A plan to make Josh jealous of Alicia.

Massie was thinking of having the end of the year party to everyone in the school including the LBR's. Thinking about doing a party at her house made her think of a better plan for Alicia to get Josh jealous and back.

Massie called Kendra saying that she's having an end of the year party. It was going to be a huge party.

Octavian Country Day

Mr. Myner's Class

Friday, May 7th

-----------------------------------------------------

Five more minutes of class and Massie already made her announcement about her party. Everyone was waiting to get to her house and get out of their classes for her pool party. 5…..4….3….2….1...BRIIING!!! Summer finally started and the party was going to be a blast!! No school, no nothing to worry about. Having the best summer is all Massie and the girls thought about. Just having a relaxing summer.

They all got out and they already had their stuff with them. Issac pulled up the Range Rover up to the parking lot. The girls walked like they were on a run way. Strutting like they've done it so many times. Everyone looked at them saying that they can't wait until the pool party at her house. Or whispering about how they wished they were all in the PC. But they always knew that it would never happen to them.

As they arrived at the Block estate. They all rushed up to Massie's room and Bean waiting for them to come back. Massie sat at her desk and turned on the purple gemmed lap top. She checked her mail to see if anyone sent her anything yet. There were 22 massages in her inbox. Some were from Derrington, and the rest were from people saying that they wished that they were Massie Block. Also called stalkers because she never gave her e-mail address to these LBR's that she didn't know. She opened the ones that Derrington had sent her. She read them while the PC was surrounding her.

Her e-mail said:

**Massie,**

**These last few weeks have been hard for you. But when you gave me that note….I couldn't think of anything to say after that. What you said on the note made me wonder why you would. But then I understood what you meant. Having you as my girlfriend rocked. But now I feel so empty with out** **you. So can you please forgive me for calling you immature? Just please. I'm not even enjoying those girls around me. Laughing at my jokes because they think I'm cute. But I don't enjoy it. I really miss you Massie. So please forgive me. Just give me one more chance to prove that I can be your boyfriend again.**

**Derrick**

Alicia gasped. Claire started to form tears behind her eyes remembering how lucky Massie is to have Derrington. Kristen sitting there like she was in the Olympics. Dylan, a bit jealous at Massie for getting e-mails from Derrington. But Massie just sat there looking at the e-mail that she just got.

"Massie, do you really want to get back together with Derrington?" Alicia asked.

Massie thought about it, she really did like him. But then again he called her "immature". But then apologized. Massie really wanted to get back together with him.

Alicia started to wonder why Josh broke up with her when she brought up the question about Massie and Derrington. But then she realized that she can find someone better than Josh.

Massie remembered the plan as she thought about becoming a couple with Derrington.

"Alicia, do you want to get Josh back?" Massie asked her.

"I do but he's the one who broke up with me in the first place. So I doubt that he wants to get back together with me." Alicia replied in a sad voice.

"Then you know what we have to do then." Massie said with a grin on her face.

"Make him jealous with another boy" Alicia said perking up.

Block Estate

The Party

Friday, May 7th

------------------------------------

The party was a blast. All these people here, having fun. Massie started looking for Derrington. She couldn't find him. And where was Claire? Then Massie spotted Derrington by the snack table talking to Cam, Josh, and Plovert while Kemp was trying to get some girls to dance with him. But everyone knew that it would never happen. Unless it was with Dylan.

Derrington spotted her. He started to walk over to her with a big smile on his face. He got closer and Massie started walking towards him.

"Massie, I really hope you forgive me" Derrington said his puppy dog eyes locked on her eyes.

"I…..I do" Massie said

Derrington smiled. Then leaned in to kiss her. Massie kissed him back. They both smiled at each other.

"So does this mean were back as a couple?" Derrington asked.

"Yea, it does" Massie replied.

Guest House

Claire's Room

Friday, May 7th

-----------------------------------

Claire was lying on her bed while the party was going on. She figured that they wouldn't notice that she was gone for a while. Her stereo was blasting Teardrops on My Guitar. Claire had hot tears forming in the back of her eyes. Thinking that she and Cam would never get back together again after the accident at Skye's party.

Claire could see Duh-livia and Cam together. Cam having nothing to do with her anymore. Having to think about that made Claire wanting to stay in her room until the party was over. But she decided to go back after the song.

Block Estate

The Party

Friday, May 7th

-------------------------------

Claire found Dylan and Kristen dancing. So she joined them.

"Hey Kuh-laire, where have you been?" Dylan asked while dancing.

Claire didn't answer, she just started dancing like nothing happened to her at all. While they were dancing, Claire was trying to find Cam. She spotted her with Duh-livia. She turned and went back to dancing. But still looked at them out of the corner of her eye. Duh-livia trying to make Cam dance with her. But Cam just stood there. But when he spotted Claire dancing, he decided to dance with Duh-livia.

Massie and Derrington were dancing together. Then a slow song came on. Massie was so happy that they got back together. Massie saw Alicia with Brendon Miller. Brendon was a cute brown haired guy with jade green eyes like Dylan's. Alicia and Brendon went over to the snack table where Josh, Cam, and Plovert were. They started talking, and then Alicia laughed at a joke he told her. Massie was happy that Alicia found someone that she found so cute.

Josh was looking at her like he never should have broken up with her in the first place. She was obviously happy with Brendon. So he thought he should move on too. But he knew he would never find a girl like Alicia ever again. All of a sudden a blonde girl steps up to him and kissed him. Right on the lips. And that girl was……..

**A/N Plz review!!!! )**

**Sarah  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating this story for a long time!! I had some good ideas but then i forgot them. But you guys can give me ideas that i could use in this story!!**

Block Estate

The Party

Friday, May 7th

------------------------------------

And that girl was……..

Alicia saw them and tears started forming in the back of her eyes already. She ran…no one saw her leave the party except for Kristen. Alicia went back home so nobody would know that she was missing the party. Then the door rang. It was Kristen. Alicia didn't want to open the door so she told Theodore, to get it for her. Kristen saw her laying there on her bed as she walked into Alicia's room. It was designed like Ralph Lauren. Everything she owned was. Her room, clothes….etc.

"Leesh, can I talk to you?" Kristen asked.

Alicia just kept on sobbing. Kristen just went on anyways.

"Leesh, I'm not sure if you know this or not…but that girl who kissed Josh was his ex-girlfriend. Since she heard that you and Josh broke up….she already had this plan to get him back." Kristen told her.

Alicia shot up. Looked up at Kristen. And just starred at her.

"How do you know all of this?" Alicia asked.

"Well to tell you the truth…..that girl was my friend in the 5th grade. But then we drifted apart from each other. But we still call each other sometimes. So she told me her plan to get Josh back." Kristen looked down at Alicia's floor.

Alicia looked back at her bed. Then to her computer. Then to her door. She rushed out of the door. Kristen caught up to her.

"Where are we going?" Kristen asked with confusion.

"To get my man back." Alicia replied.

Rivera Estate

The Plan

Friday, May 14th

-----------------------------------

One week went by…and Alicia still hasn't thought of a plan yet. That girl was probably sucking up to Josh right now to get him back. But Alicia wouldn't let that get in her way of getting Josh back. She thought and though. But nothing came up. The PC knew about it. But Massie went to Spain; Dylan just had to go to California. Claire went back to Florida to visit her friends. Kristen had summer school for her scholar ship.

Alicia was left alone. Sure she talked to Massie about it. But the Block family and the Harrington family went together. So now Derrington and Massie were spending more time together. Kristen was too busy studying. Dylan was working on her diet. And Claire…..well…who knows.

Alicia went on her lap top and logged on to AIM. She saw Massie on. So she decided to talk to her.

**Hollaagurl: Massie, I really need your help with this josh thing. **

**Massiekur: Leesh don't worry I'm still thinking. Derrington and I are coming up with a plan right now. I'll e-mail it to you later k?**

**Hollaagurl: ugh. Fine. If I can wait that long : ( **

**Massiekur: Just wait about 10 more minutes.**

**Hollaagurl: k**

**Massiekur: g2g now. Got some planning to do : )**

**Massiekur signed off at 9:57 PM**

Alicia sat there not knowing what to do for the next ten minutes. She decided to let Massie send it first while she goes to sleep. But everyone was asleep by now. Probably not her or the boys. But she was trying. After 2 hours of tossing and turning. She went over to her lap top and turned it on. The e-mail was in her inbox so she clicked on it.

**Hey Leesh,**

**Derrington and I stayed up ALL night trying to find out what to do even though I told you ten minutes. But it took us long than we thought it would. Anyways here's the plan that we came up with. If you want some adjustments call, text, or email me anytime ok? Well it's getting late now. Derrington and I have a lot of sleep to do before tomorrow's big day. I got you some really cute clothing. They would look so ah-dorable on you if you were here right now. Love you!! **

**Massie and Derrick**

Alicia scrolled down the page. And it read……

** Review please!!**

**Also give me some ideas that i could use!! You all rock!!**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter!! Next chapter will be longer i hope. Please give me some ideas ** **I can put them in my next chapter or soon to be.**

Rivera Estate  
Alicia's Room  
Friday, May 14  
---------------------------------

It said:

**Ok Leesh, to make you get Josh back, all you have to do is flirt with another guy. Or at least pretend. If that doesn't work, just keep going on and on and on about you meeting another great guy, and if he says that he wants to meet him, then find a really cute guy, get to know him for a week, then tell Josh that he would get to meet him in a week.**

So as Alicia starred at the screen she asked herself: _that's all? Make him jealous? That's really some plan that took Massie and Derrington to figure out. I could've done that all along. But no, I just had to ask Massie. I'll start tomorrow. I'll call Josh at 12 sharp!_

So as she went back over to her bed. Josh was on AIM and so was Alicia. So Josh decided to talk to Alicia. Alicia heard a ping. And went over to her lap top again. This time she brought it with her to bed.

**Soccerboy13: Hey**

**Hollaagurl: …**

**Soccerboy13: look, leesh, about what happened at the party, I didn't know she would do that**

Alicia just waited for him to continue.

**Soccerboy13: I'll explain, Tara knew that I dumped you for her. But then she got really jealous over the years that I liked you. So then ever since she heard that we broke up, she wanted to get back with me. So on the day of the party she kissed me. I tried to find you, but, Claire told me that you left. But I thought after that, you wouldn't want to talk to me. Please forgive me leesh! I'll do anything. I'll buy you any Ralph Lauren clothes you want! Just please, give me one more chance. Oh, and just to tell you, Tara wants to get revenge on you.**

Alicia didn't know what to say. After that, she wanted Josh back. But revenge from Tara, that's just going to far.

**Hollaagurl: Josh, I would like some new Ralph Lauren, but….**

**Soccerboy13: …******

**Hollaagurl: Josh, I really do like you, but your going to have to do something more than that.**

**Soccerboy13: deal!**

**Hollaagurl: g2g now. Big day 2morrow. **

**Soccerboy13: k. bye.**

**Hollaagurl: bye!********  
**

**Hollaagurl signed off at 11:47 PM**

**Soccerboy13 signed off at 11:47 PM**

Josh had a big idea to get her back. But he would need a lot of help from Derrington, Cam, Kemp, Chris, Dylan, Kristen, Claire,…..and most definitely Massie.

** Please review!**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll continue soon, but i really have to go to sleep now.**

The Mall

Ralph Lauren Store

Sunday, May 16th

----------------------------------

So as Alicia looked for some clothes two days later, she saw Josh coming in. She grabbed a random piece of clothing off of a rack, and hurried behind a dressing room door. She pulled up a chair that was right next to the mirror and stood on it so she could see above the door. Josh was walking around, picking out some clothes. But they were girl clothes. Josh must have really wanted her back. He left after 30 minutes of picking clothing.

Alicia followed Josh as he went to a jewelry store next. He picked out a gold locker that had diamonds on it. He asked the clerk if he could get it engraved with the letters of A+J. The clerk said it would take about a day.

Josh went over to the food court and bought a drink. Alicia went to buy new clothes. Then she saw Josh leave the food court. She kept following him where ever he went. Josh didn't notice at all. But then he went to another store. Alicia didn't go in this time. She wanted him to surprise her. But when he got out of the store he spotted Alicia sitting on a bench reading a fashion magazine.

Josh walked up to her, but then her phone rang to. It was Massie.

"Hey Mass!" Alicia said

"Hey Leesh, did our plan work? Does he want you back? Details please" Massie asked with all this excitement.

"Yeah some plan that was Massie, I could have done that, but I didn't want to hurt him." Alicia said.

Josh thought that they were talking about him. And he was right. They were.

"Look Mass, I gotta go now." Alicia said

But before Massie could answer, Alicia hung up. Alicia went outside to get some fresh air. But then she called James, her driver, to come pick her up.

Josh was really sad. But since he didn't have the locket, it didn't really matter to him right now.

Hotz Estate

Josh's Room

Sunday, May 16th

------------------------------

Josh was laying there on his bed thinking about the good times he had with Alicia. Their first kiss together. Spending time alone together. Everything. Coming to his soccer games. He just had to get her back. And with the locket that he got for 1,000 dollars, had to get her back. The clothes he bought her. Everything else he bought for her. It just had to. He kept on saying that to himself as he fell asleep. He dreamed that Alicia would forgive him and gave him a second chance. Kissing him fully on the lips. Having a Spanish beauty like that, Josh would never let go of her ever again. Or breakup with her either.

The Mall

Where ever

Monday, May 17th

---------------------------------------------

Josh went back to the jewelry store to pick up the locket. But he wanted to wait a few days to give it to Alicia. He wanted it to be special to her. A moment she would never for get. She bought her a ring too. That had A+J on the side of it. But no matter what he bought her, he hoped that she would forgive her after all these gifts that he bought him.

Rivera Estate

Living Room

Thursday, May 20th

---------------------------------

So Josh waited until Thursday to give it to her. He walked up the path that led to her mansion. He rang the doorbell. It was Theodore who answered it. Theodore pressed the intercom on the side of the wall. _"Miss. Rivera, Josh Hotz is here to see you"_ Theodore said up to Alicia's room. _"Tell him that I'll_ _be down in a minute"_ Alicia said through the intercom. She wore had cute black ballet flats, with black leggings, a cute hot pink tube top mini dress that went down to your knees. She had on the perfect accessories. She had black pearl beads on that matched her earrings that were hot pink hoops.

Alicia led him to their living room. They both sat on the couch.

"Hey, you look beautiful as always" Josh said with is smile that always made Alicia melt inside. And it still did.

"Thanks, you look really nice too!" Alicia said.

Josh just remembered the locket. "Oh, can you close your eyes?"

"Why?" Alicia knew why.

"Because I have something important to give you. And put your hands out too" Josh said.

Alicia did as she was told. Josh pulled out the gold locket and put it in her hands. Then he told her to open her eyes.

Alicia gasped, it was even more beautiful. The letters were in diamond. Alicia opened the lock to look at the picture. It was the time when the first kissed. Alicia was about to cry out tears of joy. She could feel the hot water behind her eyes. Josh also got out all these shopping bags that had Ralph Lauren on it too.

"See, I told you that I would buy you some Ralph Lauren" Josh said with his smile.

Alicia looked up at him, and hugged him really tight.

"So can you forgive me now and give me second chance?" Josh asked.

"No not yet. There's something that I have for you. But all you have to do is close your eyes." Alicia said with a smile on her face.

Josh did as he was told. Alicia came closer to him. She kissed him on the lips.

"Now I can accept you again." Alicia said.

Josh smiled and kissed her again. Alicia was really happy again to have Josh back. But she knew that she would have to get revenge on Tara. Like she was going to do on her. But what they didn't know was that Tara was watching the whole time. She got really jealous and now, she had to destroy Alicia and have Josh all to herself. But what would she have to do? How will she get Josh back again? Or was he really hers when they were together? She kept on asking these questions in her head. But she couldn't find the answer to them yet. But she knew she had to go full on with Alicia. This now meant war.

**Oooh. What will it be? i need reviews if you want me to continue.**

**Sarah  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for he short chapter, I promise that the next one will be long for sure!!  
**

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday, June 26th

----------------------------------------------

Massie came back from her trip with Derrington today. She had so much to tell the PC. But that would have to wait. Massie had to unpack everything. So she invited Alicia over to help her unpack.

The doorbell rang and Inez got it. Alicia ran upstairs and strait to Massie's room.

"Hey Leesh" Massie said with a smile.

"Hey Mass. So how was your trip with Derrington?" Alicia really wanted to know.

"It was ah-mazing. I feel like we're closer than ever before. And guess what? He bought me ring!!" Massie said with huge excitement like it happened all over again.

Alicia was so surprised.

"Oh, that reminds me, Josh and I are back together. And he proved it by buying me some Ralph Lauren clothes, a ring, and also this locket." Alicia squealed while holding her locket in her hand. Massie studied the locket. She opened it and there she found the picture Josh and Alicia's first kiss!! Massie squealed so loud. Kendra came running in with a worried face.

"Is everything all right in here?" Kendra asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Yes mom. Everything is alright." Massie said while looking at her French manicure she got like an hour ago.

"Ok. That's good to hear. Hello Alicia" Kendra said.

"Hi Mrs. Block." Alicia said while still holding her locket.

"Please call me Kendra, Mrs. Block makes me feel so old." Kendra said while a white toothy smile.

"Um, ok." Alicia almost said it like a question.

Kendra left the room. And the girls started talking about what happened to them while they were gone.

"Ehmigawd, Mass, I so forgot to tell you. You know that girl who kissed Josh on the night of your party?" Alicia asked Massie.

"Yea" Massie replied.

"It was Tara Smith. You know the girl who bites her nails like Claire?" Alicia said.

"Yeah, I remember her. She wanted to be in the Pretty Committee but we didn't want her to be in." Massie said with pride.

"Yeah, well ever since she heard that me and Josh broke up, she wanted him back right? Well when she and Josh broke up, she heard that he liked me, and that we were together. Ever since she wanted to get revenge on me. And now that she knows that me and Josh are back together, she wants to get even more revenge on me now" Alicia said.

Massie was shocked. She knew that Tara's plan would never work on Alicia because all her plans were so stupid. But Massie had a huge plan in mind that involved Derrington, Cam, Claire, Dylan, Kemp, Chris, Kristen, Griffin, but most importantly, Josh.

**I hope you liked it!! Next Chapter will be longer.**

**Reviews please!!**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, if i cant update as soon, it usually means that im way too busy!!**

Block Estate

Backyard Pool

Monday, June 29th

-------------------------------------------------

So as Massie and the girls were outside getting tans, the boys were just coming over. So as they were tanning the boys jumped into the pool and got the girls wet. They laughed at the girls; Massie jumped in and swam all the way to Derrington. Alicia did the same with Josh. Claire just sat there reading her book. Dylan was over by Chris and Kemp. Kristen and Griffin were having fun.

Claire looked at Cam from the corner of her eye. Cam was reading a book too. But Claire didn't know that Cam wanted her back too. But they both thought that they both hated each other so now they were never talking to each other, or having a conversation on Aim either.

Dylan and Kemp were getting closer. Chris and Dylan were always keeping things private.

Kristen and Griffin were over by the bar sharing a drink together.

Massie and Derrington were making out.

Alicia and Josh were cuddling.

Later on, Massie explained the plan.

"Ok. So Josh, you're going to have to pretend that you're cheating on Alicia. I'll hang out with Tara, and we'll meet at you place."

"Josh, you're going to have to take Tara to a movie on Friday. The others and I will hang out on Saturday. Josh you are going to go to the mall with Tara, because that's where we are going"

"Alicia catches you with Tara later on in the food court. You're going to have to say to Tara that you broke up with Alicia because you wanted to be with her instead."

"So then Alicia gets really mad at you for cheating. So Tara thinks that she's with you. After that day, you hang with Griffin and Cam. Kemp, Chris and Derrington will meet with you guys at Slice of Heaven."

"I tell Tara that we kicked Alicia out, and that she's in the PC. Later at like three, Alicia comes in and sees Josh. Josh walks over to Alicia, and they start to talk for like, a really long time. Later on, you guys have to make out. We'll tell Tara to turn around, and you know, get really mad." Massie explained.

Hotz Estate

Front yard

Friday, July 3rd

--------------------------------

So as the day went by, Tara came over to Josh's house. Josh opened the door, and they left. They went to see some chick flick that Tara wanted to see. For Josh it was boring. Tara, let's just say she cried a lot.

Tara went home crying over the movie. She tried to kiss Josh, but before she could, he left.

The Mall

Any Store

Saturday, July 4th

--------------------------------

Even though it was Independence Day, the mall was always opened. Especially for Massie Block.

Josh came in later on with Tara. They did a little shopping, but still, Josh didn't mention to Tara that he and Alicia broke up. So they both went to the food court, and that was when Josh told her.

"Tara, I have to tell you something." Josh said.

Tara looked up, wondering what he had to say.

"Tara, me and Alicia broke up. I just knew she wasn't the right type for me. But you, you're perfect!" Josh lied.

Tara smiled with a huge toothy white smile. She hugged Josh.

Alicia and the PC came in and saw Josh hugging Tara. She got so mad. Well, that's how the plan was supposed to be. She stormed over to Josh.

"Josh! What's going on here?" Alicia asked furiously.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Josh said.

"Well, you thought wrong." She said

She stormed off.

Massie watched her go. She caught up to her. Pretending to say that she was kicked out of the PC because she didn't have a soccer hottie.

Now Alicia was really mad.

Massie walked back to the food court. She pulled Tara away from Josh.

"Ehmigawd! Tara! I totally forgot to tell you. Just a few days ago, we kicked Alicia out of the Pretty Committee and we were all talking. We were wondering if you would like to join the Pretty Committee!" Massie said with out throwing up.

"OMG!! Totally!! I've been waiting for this moment for like, such a long time!!!" Tara squealed with delight.

"Ok. Well, meet all of us at Slice of Heaven at like around two-ish k?" Massie asked.

"Totally!" Tara said with so much excitement.

Slice of Heaven

Table 18

Saturday, July 4th

-----------------------------

Tara came in wearing blue hoops, and a blue necklace. Her top was from American Eagle with a tank top under it. Her pants were from American Eagle too. Her shoes were just her tennis shoes, which didn't go well with her outfit which was completely blue. Josh was just standing next to her not caring.

Massie waved at them to let them know where they were. She was sitting on Derrintgton's lap. Claire was sitting by the window watching the trees. Same with Cam. Claire thought _Why did I have to come? This is where it all started. Cam and I fought here, and now we aren't even back together! This is such a good idea Massie! Wow! Back to where it all happened._

Cam was thinking_ I don't get why I'm here. I have nothing to do with this. This sucks. I would rather die than suffer being here. How the hell did I get here? How the hell did I get involved in this? God! Someone kill me!_

They kept on starring out the window. Tara sat by Josh. Dylan was in the middle of Chris and Kemp. But they still weren't talking to each other. That is until Chris started to talk to Dylan. Kemp became a little jealous.

Around three Alicia came in and Josh spotted her. Josh got up and started walking towards the bathroom then made a circle around the counter and finally reached Alicia.

"So how's the plan working?" Alicia asked.

"It's great! How are you doing so far with out me?" Josh asked.

"It's hard. You know how much I love you." Alicia said with a pout.

"I know, but we'll be back together soon even though we are" Josh said looking into her eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him. Josh kissed her back. Massie quickly turned to Tara and told her to turn around. Tara got furious. She stormed up to them.

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Tara asked.

"Um, I think you mean my boyfriend k?" Alicia said.

"You can't do this!" Tara said. Her face turning all red.

"Yes I can" Alicia said with a grin on her face.

Now Tara was really mad. She stormed over to Massie and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to where Alicia and Josh were. They were making out again. Tara pulled them apart.

"Massie! We have to do something about this!" Tara said.

"What do you mean _we_?" Massie asked.

"Hellooooo!! This! Right here! In front of you eyes!!!" Tara said getting really annoyed.

"Tara, there's something we need to say to you" Massie said.

Tara looked at her.

"Tara….we…hate to say this, oh wait, no we would love to say that…….."

**Review please!! I'll try to update soon!!**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to try to think of more ideas!! But until then, i hope you like this chapter!!**

Slice of Heaven

Anywhere

Saturday, July 4th

------------------------------

"Tara" Massie said with a grin.

"You're not in the PC anymore got it? Also get rid of that cheap knock off clothing. It's hideous." Massie said walking out of Slice of Heaven with Derrington.

Tara ran out the door with her. Massie looked at her with her fierce amber eyes. Tara backed a way for a second then walked up her again.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tara asked a bit angry.

"It means that this was all a joke on you and that Alicia and Josh never broke up, and that we made you think that you were with Josh" Massie said while seeing how mad Tara was getting.

"I'll get you Massie Block and Josh, call me." Tara stormed off.

"Yea, I don't think that's going to happen Tara." Josh shouted.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Monday, July 6th

-----------------------------

School was almost going to start in like two months. Massie invited the girls to go with her to L.A for a month. They all agreed to go. Massie needed to go to the beach and get a new tan. The Briarwood boys were included too. Cam didn't really feel like doing anything with the girls. But he decided to go anyways. After his boring and "exciting" summer.

Massie and the girls made a list of what to bring. But they couldn't decide on either dark wash jeans or light wash.

The boys came over, everyone except for Cam and Kemp. They were all wondering what they were doing. But the boys came over and went to the pad and over to the pool table. Derrington and Josh were both playing while Chris and Griffin were playing virtual soccer.

The girls came down. Massie was wearing a cute American Eagle t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and high heels from Marc Jacobs.

Alicia was wearing a Ralph Lauren baby blue top, a jean skirt with black leggings, and silver metallic ballet flats.

Claire decided to wear a hot pink gap sweater, old jeans, and her pink keds.

Kristen was wearing her puma t-shirt, her puma sweat pants, and her red puma shoes.

Dylan was wearing her Abercrombie sweat shirt, with American Eagle sweat pants, and just tennis shoes.

They all looked fabulous.

Claire saw that Cam wasn't there; she wanted to leave really badly. She only wanted to go on this trip only because he was going. But Cam had the same feeling. But why wasn't he here? Cam was at home but he really didn't want to see Claire right now. He couldn't stop thinking about that one special girl that he met one day. A few years ago. It was like magic when it happened.

**About the clothes, yeah, i was really tiered when i wrote this. Please review!! Hope you liked it!!**

** Sarah :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long update! Too busy with school. I'll try to write more over my break!

Fisher Estate

Cam's Room

Thursday, July 9th

-----------------------------------

Cam was lying on his bed. Thinking about the really great times he had with her. The time they met, the fun times they had. But that day just had to happen. When she snooped in his backpack. He just felt really angry. He couldn't talk to her anymore. It was just too hard now. Seeing her at school everyday. Looking at her everyday when she wasn't looking.

The day she found out about Nikki Dalton.

A few more days until the trip, and he would have to see Claire. Even though he thought that Claire moved on to a guy named Trevor Goldstein. They were getting really close together.

Cam thought in his head, _I don't get what the Trevor guy has that I don't have. I cared for her, and all he does is compliment her on everything. I gave her things from my heart. I wish I could get her back. But how? I really have to do something big to get her back. I mean, Josh did it to Alicia, but mine has to be more special for her. I'm gonna have do get more money._

Cam rushed downstairs and asked for twenty bucks from his mom for now. Saying that he'll pay her back.

Cam rushed out the door and into the warm air. The sun was high up right now. And there was only three hours left until the mall closed. He didn't know what to get Claire yet. So he waited until a week later.

_One Week Later……._

Cam still couldn't think of anything for Claire. He really needed Massie's help. But he was too afraid of her getting really mad at him for making Claire really sad, and depressed. Or would she?

Guest Estate

Claire's Room

Friday, July 10th

----------------------------------

Intense pain running through Claire's head. Trying to forget everything that has happened to her. She had Trevor now. But it seemed like he still had feelings for her. But Cam didn't really act that way. He was too busy flirting with Duh-Livia. It made Claire want to puke.

Everyday Claire wished that she and Cam were together. But every time when she was with Trevor, she just forgot about Cam. It didn't feel like they even had a relationship at all. It just felt like nothing happened in the past when she was together with Trevor. Everything would just disappear.

Even though she wanted Cam back, she knew she just had to move on to other guys now.

Fisher Estate

Cam's Room

Saturday, July 11th

-----------------------------------------

Cam was sitting on his bed, thinking of what to write. He had his lap top in front of him. His e-mail account opened. Trying to figure out what to write to Claire. He tried to make her jealous with Olivia, but that didn't work. He just knew that he would have to get Claire back and away from Trevor for good.

He sat there until 1:00 A.M. Thinking and thinking of what to write. Everyone was sleeping except for him. Jealousy was getting in the way of him. He just wanted her back so much. But still, he couldn't trust her after she snooped in his backpack.

Cam was now up until 3:00 A.M. trying to figure out what to write. By 3:30 he fell asleep.

Cam woke up. Then he figured out what to write for Claire now!

_C,_

_I know I should've trusted you. But everything changed and now I don't think it would be the same. But now, I just can't get this thought out of my head. I just want to know if you still have feelings for me. Just tell me soon. I only want to know that because I want to ask if……if……if you…….you want…_

Couldnt think of anything. It was a stupid chapter. Review i guess._  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I will get to that letter later on. But i thought that writing about the whole summer would be sort of weird. So i skipped to school. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Monday, September 5th

------------------------------------------------

Massie was freaking out about going to a coed school today. She was the alpha at their school and the boys were going to steal it from her. But now that Massie and Derrington are together, people are going to be major jealous. They all thought that they could beat The Massie Block! Ha! They should think again before they can take over her spot.

Massie didn't like the thought that Derrington wasn't here with her right now. He wouldn't be going to the coed school until the week after. Massie would have loved to see people look at her and her new tan, her new layered hair, and her new clothes she got from Paris!

"Hey Leesh! I am so nawt ready for this year! I mean sure we get the bomb shelter and all….but like, people will think that they can go after Derrington!" Massie said with worry.

"Don't worry Mass. I'm sure no body will go for him. I mean you're the queen alpha of the school. It nawt like they would steal it or anything. Why would they even bother trying?" Alicia said while trying to pick out her outfit.

"Ehmagawd! Massie I like totally forgot to tell you! It's like major 1000 Gossip Points!" Alicia squealed with joy inside of her.

"I heard that two new people are coming to OCD! One's a girl and the other one would be a boy. The girl is Tiffany Moore. She just moved here from Cali. She has blonde hair and I heard that she's has a little problem in her life. It's like being a total LBR! And the boy is Jason Wells. He loves soccer and he has blonde hair too! He has blue eyes and I think he might be right for Claire. She should totally break up with that Trevor guy and totally hook up with Jason!" Alicia said while finally getting her outfit together.

"Ehmagawd! I can't believe you know all of this! You have gawt to tell the girls about this!" Massie said with so much excitement she spilled her new Glossip Girl on her silk purple rug that she just ah-dored.

Octavian Country Day

The Hallways

Monday, September 5th

-----------------------------------------

The Pretty Committee was ready for school. Massie was wearing a black BCBG tube top dress and underneath a pink halter top. She had designer jeans on made just for her from Paris. She had on her gold wedges. She wore gold hoops and her diamond necklace that Derrington gave to her.

Alicia was wearing her Ralph Lauren dress that goes up to her knees. And her boots. She was wearing red beads around her neck and red stud earrings to go with them; she had on silver bangles around her wrist. Not to mention the locket that Josh gave to her.

Claire barrowed something from Massie's closet that she didn't ever wear before. She wore a baby blue halter top with diamonds surrounding the edges. Claire wore blue jeans that had a hole on the right knee. She was also wearing her blue Keds. She wore a diamond necklace that her parents gave to her for her birthday last year.

Dylan had a nice tan. She lost ten pounds over the summer. She was wearing her BCBG purple tank top with skinny jeans. She wore her boots. She wore green beaded necklace to match her jade green eyes. She also had silver hoops from Tiffany.

Kristen was styling a red Puma sweatshirt today. She had a plain white t-shirt that had her name on it underneath. She wore her Puma sweatpants and her gym shoes. She is wearing her pink earrings.

The girls looked hotter than before. Everyone was whispering of how beautiful they were this year and how they wanted to be in the Pretty Committee.

Josh spotted Alicia and walked right up to her with red roses in his hand for her. Claire spotted a new guy. He was way hawter than any guy she's ever seen. Maybe except for Cam though. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes just like her. He looked really muscular and looked like he loved doing sports. Unlike Trevor who just sat around all day.

The Pretty Committee walked through the halls and looked at the bulletin board to see who they were paired off with for lockers this year.

_Locker 213- Massie Block and Derrick Harrington_

_Locker 214- Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz_

_Locker 215- Kristen Gregory and Kemp Hurley_

_Locker 216- Claire Lyons and Jason Wells_

_Locker 217- Dylan Marvil and Griffin Hastings_

_Locker 218- Cam Fisher and Tiffany Moore_

_Locker 219- Chris Plovert and Tara Smith _

Claire wondered who Jason Wells was. All of a sudden he saw that cute guy walking towards her locker. He was Jason. Claire couldn't believe that she would be sharing a locker with such a charming guy! Eighth grade was going to be a blast!

Derrington walked up to Massie and gave her a white rose. They got so lost in each others eyes. Josh just stared at them. He wondered why Alicia and he never did that with each other. Josh got a tap on his back and it was Tara again. Over the summer before school started, Tara kept on calling Josh. Some how she got his number and could keep calling Josh. He was really annoyed with her and her stupid voice.

"Hey Joshie!" Tara called out just loud enough for Alicia to here her.

Josh stepped up to Alicia and gave her the rose. Alicia loved how caring and cute Josh was! Alicia grabbed him and kissed him. They were making out for 5 minutes until Principle Burns saw them. Tara got so jealous when she saw that she wasn't paired up with Josh. But she knew who Plovert was and she could so use him to get Josh jealous and Alicia mad.

Everyone looked at Cam after they saw that he was paired up with Tiffany Moore. Massie started to snicker. Alicia giggled. Claire just looked at her Keds. Kristen did the same. Dylan….well…..lets just say she and Kemp were getting really close together. And Plovert was getting really jealous. Cam was just really confused. _Why are they acted all strange? It's not like I care who I'm paired up with unless she's hot. Also is she makes Claire jealous._

Tiffany went through the door. Her blonde hair was up. She had glasses and she had a total wardrobe malfunction. She was like Layne. Cam smacked his head against the wall until he got a really bad headache and had to go home.

Claire walked up to her locker and turned her combination. Once she got her books, she closed the locker door and turned around. She fell on the floor really hard. She looked up and there he was. With his hand out.

"I'm so sorry!" He said

"No, um it's ok. I don't mind. Besides it was my fault. You must be Jason Wells. I'm Claire Lyons"

"Cool. Well the principle told me that I should get a tour of OCD and she said that a certain girl should do it." Jason said flashing his perfect smile.

Claire blushed.

"A certain girl named Claire Lyons." Jason said.

Claire finally spoke, "Sure, give me your schedule. And I'll show you all your classes and other stuff too."

They Jason looked at Claire and smiled. Claire was blushing. They both looked up and got lost in each other's blue eyes. Jason leaned in closer and Claire did the same. Their lips touched and Cam was really jealous now!

Claire broke away and ran. She ran outside and over to the bomb shelter. Hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she just did that with Jason. Cam ran after her and Jason left her alone so she could get her thoughts together.

Octavian Country Day

The Bomb Shelter

Monday, September 5th

-----------------------------------

The room was decorated like Paris over the summer. Massie put Swarovski diamonds everywhere. It looked ah-mazing! Alicia picked up the Swarovski diamond remote and turned on ESP. The boys had Dr. Loni this hour. All of a sudden Claire in bursting with tears.

"Ehmigawd! Claire what happened?" Kristen asked.

Claire could explain anything. She was too busy bawling her eyes out to even speak. She had feelings for Cam and now Jason. It was too much for her to handle the situation right now. She couldn't think straight at all. She was so confused of what to do. Claire lay in the fuzzy pink couch with pillows all over.

"Now Cam, what are you going through this year? What do you feel like going to a mixed school with girls and boys?" Dr. Loni asked

"Well, I already had some horrible things happen to me over the summer"

"And what are these things. Do they have to do with Nikki and Claire?"

Cam responded, "Well, its only Claire this time. There's this new guy who cam from California. And well….."

"Aww, is little Cam jealous?" Derrick snickered

"Now Mr. Harrington, Cam has the Share Bear right now. You may speak when you have the bear." Dr. Loni said.

"It's just that, I still have feelings for Claire. And the new guy and her are starting to ……you know. And in the morning I saw them….." Cam said trying not to cry thinking about it.

Claire overheard Cam. She immediately shot up and listened.

"Now Mr. Fisher, how did you feel when you saw them?" Dr. Loni asked

"Well, I felt kind of jealous and all but it didn't really feel that well when I got all mad at her over the summer. I wouldn't even talk to her." Cam confessed.

Then knocking suddenly filled the room. Massie looked through the peep hole. It was………..

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon! Please give me some ideas of who you think it should be! Reveiws make me happy! But not flames.

.:Sarah:.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Octavian Country Day

Dr. Loni's Class

Monday, September 5th

------------------------------------------

"I just don't know how to tell her about it though." Cam sighed thinking about Claire.

Claire sat there in the bomb shelter thinking about weather to choose Cam or Jason but the knocking on the door irritated her so much that she couldn't think strait at all. Massie started to worry about Claire now. She wanted her to be really happy. It's nawt like she didn't want her life to get ruined by Kuh-laire or anything. It's just that Claire's always been there for her.

"Alright Cam. So what did you want to tell Claire?" Dr Loni asked staying on the whole topic for like 20 minutes with Cam. Asking him the same questions over and over again.

Claire looked up from her hands that were covering her face. In a sudden rush, she walked up to the TV and she went in front of the girls so they couldn't see.

"Well, Nikki called my house last night after telling her a thousand times that I don't want her calling me anymore. She told me that she's moving to Westchester because her dad got a new job here. And now I have the feeling that she's gonna start flirting with me when ever she wants." Cam said but then passed the bear to Derrick.

"I can't explain what's going on right now. Here Plovert." Derrick said while staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Derrick. That's what this class is about. Letting your feelings come out." Dr. Loni said.

"Ok fine. So everyone knows that Block and I are back together. But there's just one thing that I can't figure out though." Derrick said while tugging the bear's ear.

"And what would that be?" Dr. Loni said.

"Well, it's just that I want her to….i don't know. It just feels different right now and I can't explain it. It's just too hard to explain." Derrick sighed.

"Ehmagawd! Massie exclaimed.

Everyone started staring at her.

"Do you know who's at the door right now? It's that guy who kissed Claire. I guess he followed us here. Claire I thought you said that you got ride of him for now." Massie said with disgust.

"Massie! Did you hear what your boyfriend just said about you?" Alicia asked her.

"Huh?" Massie asked in confusion.

"Just listen" Dylan insisted.

"So everyday I walk up to her it's like I don't know what to say." Josh said.

"So what you're trying to say is that you love this girl butt his other girl doesn't understand that so now you're just confused?" Dr. Loni asked.

Alicia got closer.

"Well, yea and I don't know how to break it to her even though she already knows that I love this girl, but every time when I say that she just keeps on bothering me even more. You know, trying to give my attention to her instead of the girl I love." Josh said looking directly into the bears eyes like they were Alicia's.

Alicia started to spazz out like a LBR would after seeing a bad grade on a test except for the crying part.

Another knock came filling the room. Alicia stopped spazzing and looked through the peep hole. Jason was there.

"No one make any noise and she'll go away. This room is sound proof but lets just nawt risk the chance." Massie said with a low whisper.

"The TV was still on and they listened to what Kemp had to say.

"So I stopped sending pictures of pigs to Dylan and she forgave me for it. And we've been getting closer, but I feel like I don't get to spend as much time with her like I used to." Kemp said with and sad little face.

"Pshh….that's so because I like spending time with Plovert more than this pervert! Even though he's really cute!" Dylan gushed.

Everyone giggled.

The knocking stopped. Massie looked through the peep hole one last time and no one was there.

_Good that LBR is gone now! _Massie thought to herself as the others had their attention on the screen while listening to Derrington again. Massie actually had her attention on the screen now.

"Ok now I got it. It's just that every time I see her it feel different even though I should be used. Every time I'm with her, it's like every thing disappears." Derrington said.

Massie felt the same way. But now she knew that Derrington cared about her.

Octavian Country Day

Theater Room

Wednesday, September 12th

--------------------------------------

"Alright everyone. Now let's do some exercises!" Mrs. Monroe shouted over the loud roar of children talking all over the place.

Everyone was in the theater group because they wanted to replace Mr. Myner's class this year.

"Now everyone grab a partner!" Mrs. Monroe said

Claire with Cam

Massie and Derrick

Dylan with Plovert

Kristen with Griffin

Alicia with Josh

And not to mention Kemp with Faux- livia

"Alright does everyone have a partner?" Mrs. Monroe asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Good. Today, we are going to be doing a trust exercise. One person will fall back and the other will catch. On your mark, get set, fall." Mrs. Monroe said.

Massie fell into Derrington's arms like and angel and then kissed him.

Alicia fell into Josh.

Dylan started flirting with Plovert but then fell back.

Kristen fell back into Griffins arms.

Kemp scared Faux-livia and made her fall forward instead of back.

Claire didn't want to fall back. Knowing that Cam would catch her made her calm. But thinking of him and Jason was just not going as well as she thought it would.

After class Claire made a list to clear her mind of things. She listed three things of each. Nice things and bad things.

**Cam**

**Good things**

**Really sweet**

**He loved me**

**He kissed me**

**Bad things**

**He hates me**

**Save IM's from Nikki**

**Never even told me about Nikki**

**Jason**

**Good things**

**He's sweet**

**He likes me**

**He kissed me**

**Bad things**

**He found the bomb shelter**

**He's a little annoying**

**He followed me when I knew he wouldn't **

Claire knew that she had to pick one of them but who? So she looked over them and added on.

Block Estate

Guest House

Saturday, September 15th

------------------------------------------------------

Claire sat at her desk doing homework while basting music through every inch of her room. She stopped for a moment to check her e-mail. She had 109 e-mails from Cam. She clicked on the one that said: **Please Read**

_**Dear Claire,**_

_**I'm just an idiot who let go of a wonderful girl who I probably will never get back together with after…well, you know. And I feel like an idiot too. I should have trusted you and I didn't. And now I feel really stupid. And I still can't believe that I let go of such a great person.**_

_**Cam**_

Then she clicked on another one that said: **Sorry**

_**Dear Claire,**_

_**I'm stupid for letting a special girl go. I'm a loser for not believing you. I feel even more stupid because I didn't tell you about Nikki. Now I feel the urge that you'll never take me back and that's probably true. Because today I saw someone kiss a wonderful girl that I used to love. You'll probably never forgive me now. And I understand why. I'm just one guy who wants to be forgiven by a girl that he loves. But now you're probably with the new guy that transferred to OCD and you'll probably forget about me. So I just have to say this. Claire I will always love you. And I hope you will too. I'm sorry.**_

_**Cam**_

Claire's eyes started to water. She went to her bed. Her head rested on pillows. Her eyes starting to turn red. Claire now had to choose between Jason and Cam. It was now 12:00 A.M. and she finally made her decision. She was going with……………..

Octavian Country Day

Theater Room

Tuesday, September 18th

----------------------------------------

Claire was paired up with Cam again. But she didn't really mind now. It's nawt like she cared or anything.

Massie started to wonder about what was going on with Claire. She knew that she still had feelings for Cam. But what about Jason? Massie started to wonder.

"Hey Block. You O.K?" Derrington asked.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine" Massie lied.

Once the last hour was over, Claire went to her locker to get her stuff. Massie laughed at Derrington. Alicia kissed Josh. Kristen and Griffin hugged. And Dylan kissed Plovert and Kemp. Claire, she was just there in the background watching.

Claire walked outside so she would have pain inside of her. Jason caught up to her and started talking.

"Hey Claire. So what's up?" Jason asked

Claire looked up. "Oh, um, nothing really."

"Claire can I talk to you for a moment?" Jason asked

"Go ahead talk" Claire said

"O.K, so a week ago I met you. And I've met all your friends. And other people too. Mostly girls though. But none of them are as special as you. You have something that's different to me. You're sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, smart, and really cute. But I have one question for you." Jason asked.

Claire looked up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Jason

"Um…" Claire tried looking for an answer

Everyone walked out. Massie saw Claire and Jason. Massie pulled out her phone and started texting Claire.

**Massie: whats going on w/u and J?**

**Claire: tnx! U saved me! **

**Massie: huh? **

Massie walked up to Claire and pulled her away from Jason.

"Can I steal Claire for a moment?" Massie asked.

"Sure" Jason responded

Isaac pulled up with the car. The PC got in.

"So what's going on with you and Jason?" Massie asked Claire

She didn't want to say anything. She knew that if she said something that they would keep on asking all of these weird questions about Jason. And who she was going to choose. But Claire already had her mind made up of who she wanted.

Guest House

Claire's Room

Thursday, September 20th

------------------------------

Claire sat there. Figuring out if she should go with who she chose, or go with the other choice. She went on her computer to do her homework. She logged on to AIM while she was at it. Three things started to pop up on her screen AIM.

**Massiekur: Kuh-laire! Puh-lease tell me about Jason!! **

**Clairebear: Sry, I wish I could Mass, but I can't.**

**Massiekur: Fine!**

The next one was from Alicia.

**Hollaagurl: Claire!**

**Clairebear: Hey leesh.**

**Hollaagurl: Please spill about Jason! **

**Clairebear: Sry can't**

The next one was from Cam.

**Fisher10: Hey**

**Clairebear: Hey**

**Fisher10: So what's up?**

**Clairebear: Cam, is there something u want 2 say? **

**Fisher10: Maybe**

**Clairebear: Tell me please!**

**Fisher 10: Ok fine I will**

**Fisher10: Well, you know Nikki right?**

**Clairebear: Yea**

**Fisher10: Well she's coming over to Westchester to live with us and she's going to OCD.**

**Clairebear: Sighs**

**Fisher10: AND not to mention, can you come over by my place around 7?**

**Clairebear: um….sure**

**Clairebear: g2g c ya later **

**Fisher10: bye**

**Clairebear signed off at 5:46 PM**

**Fisher10 signed off at 5:46 PM**

**Hope you review! Reviews make me smile! But not flames. Also, i forgot what Cam's s/n is. So if anyone knows it give it to me please! Also give me some ideas!**

**Love Sarah **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the short chapter...I have writers block. So please give me ideas of what should happen next! **

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything by now you should know that  
**

Fisher Estate

Cam's Room

Thursday, September 20th

---------------------------------------

Cam sat on his bed waiting for Claire to come. Claire arrived finally at the door. Cam raced down stairs to let her in. Cam walked her into the living room.

"Claire, look" Cam said but then got cut off by Claire

"Cam, I have to say something to you." Claire said looking down

"I…chose a guy, who's really sweet and kind yesterday. And now I can't get over it. But I'm still deciding who to choose. I still know that I might like you and all that other stuff…but, I feel like..." Claire stopped there

"Claire, just tell me who you chose" Cam said with puppy-eyes on his face

"I'm sorry Cam, but I can't. It has to be a secret until tomorrow. But until then, I have to go. I'll talk to you later" Claire's voice drifted off.

She walked out the door and ran back to her place. Cam stared at her while she went. He really wanted her back. He knew what to do.

Octavian Country Day

Café

Friday, September 21st

--------------------------------------

Massie and the girls walked over to table 18. There were gifts all over, each of them said Claire. But some said Massie. Probably from Derrington. But when she looked at them carefully, they weren't. They were from a secret admirer. But everyone knew that she had Derrington.

"I have something to tell" Alicia sang

"Nikki Dalton is coming to OCD today after lunch and she got to choose two people to give her a tour of OCD. She chose Claire and Cam. I heard that she really wants revenge now. Just like Tara on me" Alicia said.

Nobody was paying attention. Massie was thinking of who her secret admirer was. Claire was shocked by who gave her all the gifts. Kristen was flirting with Griffin. And Dylan was getting closer to Plovert. Alicia got mad all of a sudden but then calmed down.

"Did anyone hear what I just said?" Alicia yelled.

Everyone stared at her. Then turned back to their lunch and loud conversations.

Massie was the first to notice what she said.

"Yeah, Nikki's coming today, picked Claire and Cam for her tour here, and wants revenge on Claire like Tara did to you." Massie said with a yawn.

"I know you heard, but did everyone else?" Alicia asked

"Yeah" Claire, Dylan, and Kristen said.

Alicia got annoyed.

Octavian Country Day

The Halls

Friday, September 21st

----------------------------------

It was free period for the PC and the boys. They went over the lounge to hang. Massie sat on Derrington's lap. Josh pulled Alicia on his. Kristen and Griffin were outside doing some soccer moves. Or were they? Dylan was talking to Kemp and Plovert. Claire sat by Massie reading. Cam just sat somewhere. Tiffany, she just sat by Cam. And Jason sat by Claire.

"Will Claire Lyons and Cameron Fisher please come to the office?" Principle Burns said over the intercom.

Claire and Cam walked to the office. They walked into the principles office and there they saw Nikki. She had long black hair. She had on a black BCBG silk dress. And black suede high-hell boots on.

"This is Nikki Dalton. She chose you to for her tour around OCD.I know that Cameron has not been here for a long time, but you should know where things are. Claire will be sharing a locker with Cameron. And Tiffany will be sharing hers with Nikki. Now please show her where her classes are and other important rooms." Principle Burns ordered.

Cam and Claire did as they were told. Claire took her to her core classes while Cam took her to her electives and the lunch room plus the library. Nikki kind of ignored Claire and paid more attention to Cam. Claire left with out being seen.

"Hey Kuh-laire, so what did Principle Burns call you down for?" Massie asked

"Nikki's here and that's all I can say" Claire murmured

"Ok?" Alicia said.

Cam came back later with Nikki around his arm. It looked like they were couple after just an hour. Claire wanted to puke. Free period was over and now it was time for theatre class.

"Ehmagawd! I heard that Mrs. Monroe is planning to do a musical for every person at OCD to see!" Alicia said

"I know that I'm going to get the lead part." Massie said

Octavian Country Day

Theatre Room

Friday, September 21st

---------------------------------------

"Alright everyone! Calm down!" Mrs. Monroe yelled.

Everyone then became silent

"Well, every year we always do a musical for everyone at OCD to see! Where everyone show off their talents! We will be doing the play of High School Musical 2." Mrs. Monroe explained.

Everyone exploded into cheers. Some were mad. The PC was just keeping cool. It's not like they had to worry about anything.

"Alright everyone! Tryouts will begin next Wednesday. Here are your scripts. Find a partner and practice your parts!" Mrs. Monroe ordered.

Massie grabbed Claire and Claire grabbed Alicia. Dylan and Kristen just followed them.

"I'm totally trying out for Gabriella! I so want the lead!" Massie said with excitement.

"I'm going with Sharpay." Claire said

"I'm going for an extra" Dylan and Kristen said in unison.

"What about you Leesh?" Massie asked

But Alicia wasn't paying attention. She was too busy hanging out with Josh. Not really hanging out to say. But more like making out with each other. Massie pulled Alicia from Josh.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Alicia asked angrily.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"So who are you going to tryout for?" Claire asked

"An extra" Alicia said

"Gawd! Is everyone going to be an extra but me and Kuh-laire?" Massie said.

Massie walked out of the theatre room and into the restroom. She redid all her makeup and put more Candy Apple Glossip Girl on her lips. Massie calmed down for a second. She started to wonder who Derrington was going to tryout for. She really hoped it was Troy.

Massie walked out and the bell rang. She got her stuff and left with out anyone noticing. And for once, Massie walked home alone.

**Review! No flames!!!** **Give me ideas! I will totally use them! **

**Love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. So this Chapter is more about Claire. And i think it's short. Anyways. I tried to make it better but i couldn't really think of stuff over the break. And we're back in school already and i have a lot of homework to do. So enjoy.**

Octavian Country Day

School Yard

Friday, September 21st

------------------------------------------------------------

Claire had to decide to tell now. Cam was on the right of her. And Jason was on the left. Alicia couldn't believe that Massie wasn't here to see Claire tell them who she was going to choose. She heard that Claire was going to tell the whole eighth grade because everyone knew. Everyone over heard that Claire was going to make her decision today. So everyone stayed but Massie.

Claire found a table to stand on and she put her stuff down. She stared at Jason and Cam who were both waiting for her to say something.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Claire yelled over all the noise of students

"I, Claire Lyons, have been through a lot over the summer." Claire paused.

_I really hope she picks me! _Jason thought to himself.

"And I know that everyone knows that I have been stressing over whom to choose to be my boyfriend. Cam or Jason. So now I've decided, and I chose…" Claire paused again and looked at both of the guys who were looking down at the grass.

"Choose Cam!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"No! Choose Jason!" Another yelled.

"Shut up! She's about to say who she's gonna choose you idiot!" Some random guy said

"I choose……Cam" Claire sighed with relief.

Cam smiled. He sighed with relief that Claire chose him. Claire jumped down and gathered all her stuff. Cam walked up to her and hugged her. Jason walked away. But he knew where Claire lived and he knew what he should do to get her.

Claire was happy that she chose Cam. But it didn't fell right. After all she went through with him. The snooping and the trust. She knew that this time their relationship would be different. But she didn't care as long as she had Cam with her.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday, September 21st

---------------------------------------

Massie was rehearsing her lines for HSM 2. She had a hard time with things but then got used to it. She couldn't wait until the auditions on Wednesday. She really hoped that Derrington was trying out for Troy! Then someone knocked on the door.

It was Claire. She looked really happy but Massie thought it was fake. She knew something happened to Claire that she missed. Then she remembered that she was going to make her decision of who she was going to choose. Masie couldn't believe that she missed it.

"Ehmagawd! Claire I'm so sorry I missed who you were going to choose!" Massie started saying.

But then Claire stopped her

"It's okay. But I will show you who I chose!" Claire said with excitement.

"Okay" Massie agreed.

Claire pulled Cam in. Massie's reaction wasn't really the one Claire was looking for but it was close enough. Massie was shocked. She thought she would choose Jason. But she knew that Claire was going to choose Cam instead because she's been bawling her eyes out over him.

"I'm really happy for you" Massie said.

"Thanks! Cam and I are going to go now. Talk to you later tonight at the sleep over" Claire said leaving

"Ok…buh-bye!" Massie said and went back to rehearsing her lines.

Westchester Park

Anywhere

Friday, September 21st

------------------------------------

"Uh Claire," Cam said

"Yeah Cam?" Claire asked

Cam took her to a bench and he pulled something out of his pocket. They were gummy bears. And something else too.

"Here" Cam said

"And also, Claire, I would like to give you this" Cam held out a charm bracelet.

It had a locket. Cam put it on Claire. She opened the locket and there was a picture from one of their seventh grade dances. And they were dancing together! Claire admired the bracelet and kissed Cam.

"So who are you trying out for in the musical?" Claire asked

"I don't know probably Ryan. What about you?" Cam asked

"I'm going for Sharpay" Claire answered.

"Oh, so you're going to be the boss of me?" Cam chuckled

"Yup!" Claire giggled

"By the way, I hear that Nikki is going for Sharpay too because I'm going for Ryan" Cam said looking down.

"Oh. Well I have to go now. I have to open all those presents someone gave to me at lunch! It's going to be a really long time though." Claire giggled.

"K, I'll see you later" Cam waved good bye

"Bye!" Claire said

Cam loved Claire so much! He only gave six presents to her. And the rest were from Jason. And one was for Massie from a guy named Matt Clark. A guy from the soccer team.

Cam's cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Cam! It's…..

**Okay. So it might be a bad chapter. But I'm telling you..i can;t think of a lot of things during school and my after school activities like dancing cuz i only have like one day off of dance and other stuff. So it's like really hard coming up with stuff! Anyways, hope you give me ideas! Review! No flames!**

**Sarah **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok. So this chapter is like about Cam. Some parts are about Jason. And there's like a a bit of Nikki but not a lot. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (you should know that by now! lol) **

Westchester, New York

Near Cam's House

Friday, September 21st

------------------------------------

"Hey Cam, its Nikki!" She said with cheer

"I told you to never call me again!" Cam said

"Yeah, whatevs. It's not like I care. I'll call you anytime I want cause you're still my guy!" Nikki said

Cam hung up. Then another person called him.

"Yo Cam. It's D. Meet me over at my house tomorrow for movie night with the girls. Later." Derrick said.

Cam hung up his phone and went home.

"Sweetie! Your friend's on the phone!" Cam's mom called from the kitchen

"Tell my friend to leave their name and a message! I've gotten too many calls already!" Cam yelled as he ran upstairs.

Cam turned on his lap top and signed onto AIM. All of a sudden six IM's from Nikki. Some from Derrick. And one from Claire.

**Nikki4ever: Hey Cam!**

**Nikki4ever: I'm just gonna keep IM'ing you** **until u talk to me**

**Nikki4ever: Because I wanna talk to u**

**Nikki4ever: It's totally kool**

**Nikki4ever: it's bout the musical**

**Nikki4ever: I heard that u were trying out for ryan so im trying out for Sharpay! **

Next on was from Derrick

**Shortz4life: Dude where have you been?**

**Fisher2: The park w/Claire**

**Shortz4life: kool. Anyways what r u up 2?**

**Fisher2: nothing**

**Shortz4life: Come over to my house tomorrow at 2**

**Shortz4life: c ya**

**Shortz4life has signed off at 8:36 PM**

Cam clicked on the one that Claire sent to him

**Clairebear: Hey Cam! I finally figured out who sent me all of those gifts at lunch! I'll tell u later! Massie's bugging me to go over to her house for the sleepover. Talk to you later! Bibi! Love you! **

**Clairebear signed off at 8:40 PM**

_Damn it. Just the time when I would have the chance to talk to her about something too._ Cam thought. His phone rang again. He got really annoyed now. He

Let the call go to his voicemail.

_"Hey it's Cam. Leave a message if you can after the beep. Bye" _

_BEEEP_

"Hey Cam, Its Claire. Massie's sleepover ended really early because she was too stressed out over the musical and remembering her lines." Claire giggled

"Anyways, I hope you got that IM. Because I know that for a fact that you gave me six of them. Also some other guy gave me like tons more. But I really don't know who. But I was sort of hoping you could come over to my house and help me figure out who it is. Cause some are from Jason too. Well, talk to you later. Call me back when you can! Bye!" Claire said

"Sweetie! Come down here and get your message from you friend! Cam's mom yelled from downstairs.

Cam ran downstairs. The message was from Nikki. Cam read what she said:

_Cam, call me back later we need to talk about something that's like really important! Well for me that is. Talk to you later. Here's my cell. 534-957-1332. Call me!_

Jason's House

Living Room

Saturday, September 22nd

---------------------------------

Jason went out of the kitchen. He went into the living room and turned the TV on to ESPN. Jason got really bored now.

"Sweetie, why don't you go out for a walk?" His mom asked

"Fine" Jason mumbled

He went out and walked past Alicia's house. Then Dylan's. Until he finally reached Claire's. He stopped. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"It's OK. Mrs. Lyons. I'll get it for you!" Cam yelled while Judy was in the kitchen making cookies.

"Thank you Cam! You're so sweet!" Judy yelled over the music Todd was listening to from his room.

"No problem!" Cam yelled

He opened the door and there stood Jason.

"Hey Cam. Is Claire there? I need to talk to her." Jason asked

"Yeah. Sure" Cam replied

"Claire its Jason!" He yelled loud enough so she could hear.

Claire ran down the stairs. Her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing her baby blue GAP tank top with jeans. Cam grabbed her and wrapped her around his arms. Claire started to giggle.

"Oh, hey Jason." Claire smiled

"Hey." Jason waved

"So what's up?" Claire said while wrapped in Cam's arms

"Nothing really. But can I talk to you outside?" Jason asked

"Uh…sure" Claire responded

Claire left Cam and whispered "I'll be back" Cam stood at the door waiting for her.

"So what do you want to talk about?Cause I have like a lot of work to do and unwrapping. And..." Claire got cut off

Jason kissed her right in front of Cam

**Ok. So I know that this might be short. And that there are short paragraphs. But don't blame the sixth grader who's writing this story. I'm still learning! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please give me ideas!! Review if you want.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone! Haven't updated in a long time! Well this chapter is about Claire and what happened the other chapter where Jason kissed her. Umm, well I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything! Except the plot, and the character that I made up **

Guest House

Outside

Saturday, September 22nd

-------------------------------------

Claire pulled away from Jason for air. Cam stood there shocked at what just happened. Jason pulled Claire in so he could whisper something in her ear.

"Claire, ever since I saw you, I wanted to tell you something, I…" Jason whispered but then got cut off by Claire.

"Save it, you did something right in front of someone that I love. I just want to be friends Jason. But maybe someday we'll be something more but right now I'm with Cam. You even heard what I said yesterday at school. But you're just gonna have to wait until it's your turn to be with me. There are other girls out there who probably want to be with you too. But as I said before, I just want to be friends for now. Ok?" Claire whispered to him with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I get it. We can be friends. But maybe in the future, you know. So I guess I'll talk to you later. And tell Cam, that I'm sorry." Jason said while walking away

"Yeah I will, and Jason one more thing before you go," Claire said as she ran up to him

Jason turned so he could face Claire. Claire gave him a hug and then let him go. Cam went back inside and tried to forget everything that just happened. But he couldn't let it go. He thought that Claire would dump him and o for Jason instead. Cam grabbed his leather jacket and left through the back door of the house.

Claire went back inside. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, her hair was messier then before. When she went back inside, she couldn't find Cam anywhere. She looked in her room. In the kitchen, the basement, living room and other places too. But she still couldn't find him anywhere. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cam's number.

"Hey it's Cam. Not here right now probably doing something stupid with Derrick. As usual. Leave a message if you want to or can after the beep." His voice mail said

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

"Hey Cam. It's Claire. I don't know where you are right now, but I know you're not at my house. But what happened between Jason and I was nothing. He just wanted to say something. But I had to say that he did something really…..well you know…in front of the guy I love. And the guy I love is you Cam. It always has been. You never really gave me the chance to explain anything to you. I just wanted you to know. I hope you're alright. I love you Cam." Claire said as she closed her cell phone.

Hot tears were coming out. Claire tried to hold them back. But it was too late. Her mascara was running down her face again. Claire's cell phone vibrated, She got a text from Massie.

**Massie: Claire r u like alright?**

**Claire: yeah, it's nothing.**

**Massie: Then y did I see u kiss Jason?**

**Claire: I didn't kiss him, he kissed me**

**Massie: w/e**

**Massie: So r u ready?**

**Claire:???**

**Massie: For our date w/the soccer boys?**

**Claire: Let me get ready. Be out in 15. byez**

**Massie: bibi**

Westchester, New York

Movie Theater

Saturday, September 22nd

-------------------------------------------

"So Kuh-laire how was it today?" Massie asked

"What?" Claire asked acting like she didn't know what Massie was talking about.

"The kiss?" Massie rolled her eyes

Claire looked away and faced Cam. But then she remembered that he wasn't gonna talk to her after what happened. _He probably didn't even get the message I left on his phone._ Claire thought. But then Cam pulled her away from the others.

"So I got the message that you left me on my phone. What do you mean that the kiss between you and Jason was nothing?" Cam said looking right into her eyes

Claire looked into his blue eye. Then his green.

"I told you, it didn't mean anything to me, only because," her voice trailed off

"Only because what? You're seeing Jason behind my back?" Cam asked in an angry tone

"No Cam! Why would you even think of that?" Claire looked at him like he was a freak

"Um, well, you snooped in my backpack, umm, other tings have happened between us too, not to mention you kiss Jason!" Cam got really furious now

"Cam! Let me explain!" Claire started

"Save it," Cam started walking away but Claire grabbed him and pulled him closer to her instead

"Cam! This is what I was talking about! You never let me explain anything to you. The snooping incident, and now this!" Claire felt hot tears coming from the back of her eyes.

A tear slid down Claire's face. She let go of Cam and went home. Cam didn't even bother to stop her. Which was what Claire wanted him to do. Follow her and stop her. But he didn't. Claire ran as fast as she could, to get away. She rounded a corner to get to her house. Until she fell. She looked up and it was…….

**I think this was kinda bad, I kinda have a lot of things on my mind lately. Well leave reviews if you want! I don't care. Criticism is welcomed! **

**Your sixth grader,**

**Sarah ♥**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok. So i know it might be a little short. But it was late. And i have a sprained ankle and i still dance on it. And my friend and i were spazzing out at school about some boy we're really obsessed. lol. Well, I introduced Dempsey Solomon on this chappie! But first im gonna make him like Claire then like Massie. Mhhmk! Enjoy.**

**P.S. my old s/n was dancer2be4ever and now its Soon2BeSarahJonas!**

--

Westchester, New York

Movie Theatre

Saturday, September 22nd

--

"Cam! Where's Claire?" Massie asked

From what Claire said to him just then. It's not like he didn't let her explain anything. He gave her a chance to explain to him everything that happened. But she didn't say anything at all to him. Or did her really give her a chance to explain? He always let her explain. Well, that's what he though.

"Hey Block! Movie's starting soon!" Derrick yelled so she could hear

"Coming!" Massie after reapplying her new cherry coke flavored Glossip Girl that arrived in the morning today. She straightened out her purple Shirred Terry Bubble dress from Juicy Couture. She went over to Derrick and kissed him on the lips before they went in.

**Massie: Cam, u bettr find Claire**

**Cam: idk where she is rite now**

**Massie: Jst go find her now!**

**Cam: ok, ok jeez!**

Cam ran out of the movie theater and looked for Claire. He finally found her. In the arms of Dempsey Solomon? Cam looked over to where they were. They were sitting on the grass together. Claire crying and Dempsey trying to comfort her. Cam walked up to them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dempsey Solomon," Cam said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dude not right now," Dempsey asked while still trying to comfort Claire.

"Sorry," Cam said pretending to back off. He looked at Claire. Her hands covered her face and her cheeks were all puffy.

She looked up and locked eyes with Cam. She ran off again not looking back at him. Dempsey stood up and dusted off the dirt from his pants. He looked at Cam and shook his head.

"Look what you did to her man," Dempsey said in a disappointed voice and walked away.

Cam just looked in the direction that Claire went in. Still not believing what just happened. Looking back on his memories, he actually did see why Claire ran off like that now. He thought she was over him now. And she probably is.

_Back to Massie_

Massie sat there watching the movie; it got boring so she leaned her head on Derricks shoulder. Derrick smiled at her and went back to watching the movie. Massie purple Razr vibrated. She took her phone out of her Louis Vuitton purse and went to the bathroom. She got a text from Claire.

**Claire: I think I jst dumped Cam **

**Claire: And, Dempsey Solomon is bck. **

**Massie: really? Wait! DEMSEY SOLOMON IS BCK?**

**Claire: yeah, y?**

**Massie: nothing, j/w is all**

**Claire: Well nyways, he says he's goin to BOCD **

And with that the text ended. Massie couldn't believe that Dempsey Solomon was coming back to BOCD.

BOCD

Soccer Field

Thursday, October 17

--

"Requesting one hundred gossip points!" Alicia said when the girls made their way through the stands.

The boys had their soccer game tonight and Massie and the girls promised that they would go. Claire didn't even bother to show up. She knew that Cam had probably moved on to Olivia Ryan or as the Pc calls her Faux-Livia. And he actually did move on to her. They've been hanging out in the halls. Cam giving her his signature smiles.

"Well you have to tell us first so I can give them to you!" Massie said

"Okay! So you all remember Dempsey Solomon right? Well, apparently he's starting school here at BOCD on Monday. I heard that he got a really nice tan and he looks ah-mazing now!" Alicia said while she looked over to where Josh was

Massie couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Dempsey Solomon right in front of her with Claire! Of all girls, Claire with Dempsey Solomon, and Layne Abeley. But Layne later on went with Meena and Heather. So now it was just Dempsey and Claire together. Massie started thinking, _Ehmigawd! Is that actually Dempsey? He's so hawt! I can't believe he's with Kuh-Laire! Emigawd! Am I jealous of Claire? _Massie turned to face the soccer field.

Derrick shook his butt at her. Massie giggled. Sometimes she wondered why she picked Derrick in the first place.

**Short right? I know. Review if you want to.**

**Sarah**


	18. Chapter 18

**OOK. so I think this is another short chappie. But i have a huge project that counts for a big portion of my science grade. And me and my friend Sarah are trying to get it all in. Which it won't really work. Even though its due in a month. Not that long away. Hope you enjoy! PS, There might be many grammar mistakes**

**O yeah, the part about Claire, Gonna make Dempsey get Massie to make Claire jealous but he ends up falling in love with Massie. Just to let you know. But thats just what im telling you now, it doesn't happen until probably the next chappie. Um, this part took place after when Cam sent that last message to Claire. I think i was like: Dmp O. Wrst Mom. Ur the Only 1 4 me. Lets talk. Or something like that. So yeah...**

This was supposed to be at the end of the chappie, but it didn't work for me!

**OK. So there might be some mistakes but give me a break. im trying to do some chappies as fast as i can. Well, i mean update as fast as i can. I know it might be short. But Until the projects over, I'm gonna have to keep them short. Review if you really want to.**

**Sarah**

* * *

BOCD

Soccer Field

Thursday, October 17th

--

"Um. Is this supposed to help?" Claire asked as she looked into Dempsey's eyes

Dempsey only brought Claire here to show her that she can get over Cam. And that he really liked her. But he didn't want Claire to know that part yet.

"Yeah. It should," Dempsey said

Claire looked at him then turned over to the filed. Dempsey sighed. He guessed that he could never be with Claire until she got over Cam. Claire felt weird about going here. It's been almost a month since she actually talked to Cam. After seeing Dempsey trying to help her get over him, she might be falling for him too. Claire bit her bottom lip thinking, _Do I really like Dempsey. I don't really get why I'm still not over Cam. It's been at least a month since we talked. He even tried e-mailing me, calling, texting me after that fight. But I never even bothered to respond. I guess I am kinda over him. And maybe I do like Dempsey. _

Cam took a look at where Claire was. And of as usual, ditzy Faux-Livia Ryan though he was looking at her so she waved to him. But Cam didn't even see. He was too bust focusing on Claire, that Derrick kicked the soccer ball and hit Cam's head. Well, that's what he gets.

"Hold on," Claire said as she reached in her tote for her phone. She really wanted to text Cam. And she couldn't resist.

**Claire: Hey cam, I kno I havn't talked 2 u or nythin, but I jst want 2 say tht im sry. 4 lyk everything thts happened. **

**Cam: Claire, he's lyk ovr u and in2 me now k? Olivia**

**Claire: y do u evn hav his phone? **

**Cam: cuz im lyk his GF and I can do nything I want duh!**

**Claire: jst 2 tell ya, he hates ppl who go through his phne. **

And with that, Olivia threw back Cam's phone in his backpack. She turned to Claire and stuck out her tongue at her. Once the game was over, Claire felt better about what she just did. So she texted Cam again. Of course without Dempsey seeing what she was doing. She ran down the stands leaving a confused Dempsey behind.

**Claire: hey gr8 game**

**Cam: thx. So I saw ur text before.**

**Claire: …..good cuz I meant wat I said**

**Cam: And I wnt to say this, Im sry 2. and look behind u**

Claire turned and there stood a sweaty Cam. With roses in his hand, and gummies in the other. Claire's eyes started to tear up but she blinked them away. Cam pulled her in closer. Claire took the roses and the gummies and looked up at Cam's one green and one blue eye. Cam smiled his cute smile that made Claire's heart melt.

"So do you forgive me?" Cam asked with hope in his eyes

"Only if you forgive me" Claire said walking even closer to him

"I asked you first" Cam said like they were in elementary

"Well, I asked you second and second is always the best you know!" Claire said giggling

"Well, I forgive you," Cam said

"And I forgive you," Claire said

All of a sudden Dempsey comes out of the blue. Totally ruining the moment. _Great! Now how am I supposed to make Claire like me if she's only a centimeter away from Cam's lips! _Claire jerked back from Cam. She looked away, her cheeks were really red. _Crap! Thanks a lot Dempsey! Totally ruining the moment._ Claire looked at the roses she had in her hand. She looked over at Cam and winked. She could see that his cheeks where red too. She giggled and walked away.

"Cam! Where are you baby?" Faux-livia called out

Cam ran. He couldn't stand Olivia now. She was all over him. After taking care of baby Kate, which they got a D+ on, Cam tried hiding from him. Olivia ran towards Cam trying to catch up with him. But of course it didn't work.

Dempsey ran after Claire. He grabbed her hand before she could go any further from him. She turned around thinking it was Cam. Her smile faded when she saw that it was only Dempsey.

"Claire, what's wrong? I thought you said you were trying to get over Cam," Dempsey reminded her

"Well, things change Dempsey, things change," Claire said rolling her eyes

"Just tell me one thing, what happened with you and Cam back there?" Dempsey asked with hope in his eyes thinking that they didn't kiss.

"Why do you even care?" Claire snapped

"It's nothing," He whispered when Claire turned her back on him

_The truth is, I'm in love with a girl who has beautiful white blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, who won't even give me chance. _Dempsey thought.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**wow! It's been LONG since i've updated! Sorry about that! I was thinking of updating for a long time. But i had a huge science project i had to do! Which I got an A on! yay! lmao! Well anyways, i know i've made like so many mistakes in this story, but it was summer when i started this. And i really don't have the time to read them over. I know most of my chapters or most of my story has to do with Claire and Cam, but i have to say, Claire and Cam are my favorite characters! I'll try to make it more like others. **

**Um. since schools almost over, i think i can sort of update more over the summer. But i have vacation, and 2 camps to go to. And i think this chapter is long! lol. So i hope you enjoy! Oh and i've been noted that i've been doing estates for everyone, well, just pretend that they all live in estates. But some are still poor. And that i've been spelling Derek, Derrick. And someone told me to update or take it off. If you look at my page, then you'll see why i can't update as much! K, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

BOCD

Hallways

Monday, October 21st

--

"Ehmagawd! So since it's almost Halloween, I thought that we could totally throw a Halloween party!" Massie said while tapping into her palm pilot.

The PC thought about it. Agreeing that it would be an awesome thing to do. The PC thought about what they should be. Massie was thinking of being a glamorous angel this year. While the rest were whispering on about how hawt Dempsey was this year. Asking Claire all of these questions. Massie came back to reality when Derrick came by her locker and gave her kiss.

She smiled at him. Whispering in his ear that they were having a Halloween party. He smiled saying that he couldn't wait until he saw what she was gonna be. He left to go hang with the soccer boys. And Olivia, who was trying to get Cam's attention. That wasn't really working out for her though.

Dempsey came over to where the girls were. Claire was wondering what everyone was staring at. That is until she turned around seeing Dempsey walking towards her smiling. Claire looked away. She started walking towards her locker to get her things for math. But then she remembered that Cam and Dempsey were in all of her classes. She just couldn't wait to get this day started.

She walked faster to her locker, grabbed her things, and went straight towards her math class. She sat down at her regular spot. Near the window. She looked out and saw a bird sitting there. Taking care of her baby birds. This reminded Claire about the time in health class that she had to take care of baby Kate with Cam and Faux-livia. Which she heard that they got a D+ on.

She looked towards the door. Which was really bad timing since Dempsey was now coming through. She looked back out the window looking up at the sky. Wishing that she could float up there and have no worries at all in her life. She looked back up when the final bell rang.

"Alright class, settle down now," Mr. Hacker said

No one listened at all. No one but Claire who was looking up at the ceiling. She went out of her daydream when Cam took a seat next to her. She smiled at him. He smiled back. But Claire went back to daydreaming. Having a nice thought about what would happen if she and Cam got back together again. Would they break up or stay together for good?

Nikki and Faux-livia also had math and science with Claire, Cam, and Dempsey. So Nikki shoved Claire off of her seat and Claire landed on her butt hard. Nikki smirked at her. Turning her attention to Cam. It was the same with Olivia. She pushed Heather out of her seat and sat next to Cam. Cam looked annoyed so he stood up and helped Claire get up.

They moved to the front of the room. Where they knew that neither Olivia nor Nikki would go. But Claire knew that Dempsey was an A+ student since he sat at the front of the room. Claire and Cam decided to sit somewhere in the middle instead.

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN NOW!" Mr. Hacker yelled

Everyone was startled and sat down immediately. Mr. Hacker smiled and went on with the lesson he had planned. Claire looked out to the window. Seeing that the little bird was gone and the little baby birds were sleeping. Cam took Claire's hand and held it till the end of class.

"Meet me after school today k?" Cam asked with hopefulness.

Claire smiled and agreed. She met up with the PC since they all had the same classes together for the next four periods. Massie looked over in her direction and told the PC to wait for her.

They all gossiped about what happened in class. And how boring it was to listen to their teachers go on and on about useless stuff. They all laughed and waited for Dylan to catch up with the latest gossip.

"Meet you in class guys," Claire said as she headed off to the classroom

"Claire, whats the rush? There's a late bell you know," Massie said while Claire ran off

"I have things to do!" Claire called as she ran down the hall

Massie shrugged and went on to talking about the Halloween party.

"Okay, so what we need is gorgeous costumes. I'm gonna be a glamorous angel this year." Massie said while twirling the purple hair streak around her finger.

Alicia thought about what she was gonna be this year. She couldn't figure out what to be. So she skipped it and tried to think about it later when she got home. Dylan on the other hand thought that she should be a skull fairy. And Kristen thought that she could be an ice pixie.

"Well, I have and idea of what I could be. I could totally be a skull fairy. I saw this really sexy costume near Starbucks one day. So I put it on hold. Here's a pic of it." Dylan said while hold her green chocolate in front of the girls to see.

"Same here. I saw this really cute costume in Nordstrom. It totally looks like and ice pixie. It's ah-dorable!" Kristen said

Kristen held up her phone too.

Massie nodded approvingly. But then she saw Kristen sad expression. Kristen knew that she couldn't afford anything from Nordstrom.

"Hey Kris, why don't I buy the costume for you?" Massie offered

Kristen's face lit up. "Ehmigawd! Mass, you would do that for me?"

"Totally," Massie said smiling.

Kristen went up to her and hugged Massie so tight. Massie laughed. The late bell rang and everyone went to science.

BOCD

Courtyard

Monday, October 21st

--

Cam waited for Claire. He finally spotted her over with the PC. That is until another blond and a brunette blocked his way. And of course it was Nikki and Faux-livia. Standing there trying to get his attention.

"You know, if you both were going out with me right now, I think I would like Nikki more than you Olivia," Cam said smiling

Nikki's eyes lit up. They were sparkling like the stars at night. "Realy? So you're over Claire?"

"No, I'm just saying that I'd love you more than Olivia," Cam stated

Olivia's face turned crimson red. You could tell that she was furious with Nikki now. She pulled Nikki's hair and it came flying off. It turns out that Nikki always wore a wig and that her real hair was burned in a fire. Olivia laughed at her

Nikki was so mad that she punched Olivia right in the nose. "Oooops!" Nikki said while giggling.

Everyone was surrounding them now. Watching them fight. Cam went out of the crowd and met up with Claire.

"What going on?" Claire said with a confused face

"Oh nothing really. Just two losers fighting," Cam smiled as he led Claire towards Harris's car.

Cam opened the door for her and they were off. Driving down the road talking, laughing, and having a good time.

The Dock

Near The Bay

Monday, October 21st

--

It was night by the time they got here. Cam leads her to the dock near the bay. Claire sits near the edge of the dock. Her feet dangling, almost touching the nice calm water. She looked up to see millions of shimmering stars up above. She smiled and snuggled with Cam.

Cam smiled at her and looked up with her. It was truly a beautiful night. And a perfect time to bring Claire here. They both smiled at each other. Cam leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull back.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Thursday, October 24th

--

Seven more days until their party. And Alicia still hasn't decided on what to be yet. Claire decided to be a cute good witch. Alicia was deciding between a hawt kitten and something else she had on mind. She decided to go with the kitten costume instead.

"Alright, so let's go to the spa and discuss what we need for the party. We already have the DJ and our sexy costumes. Now we have the invitations, food, and others. Dylan, you're gonna be in charge of the food. Alicia, you're gonna be in charge for the decorations. And Kristen, you're gonna be in charge of standing by the door seeing if they're on the list. Claire, you're gonna come with me and hand out the invites k? Everyone got it? Good. This all begins tomorrow k?" Massie asked

Everyone nodded their head. Massie already had the invitations ready. The card was all black and there was orange glitter around the edges. Claire couldn't wait until the party. She already had her costume set and Massie said that she would take care of her makeup, hair, and of course buying the costume for her. Since it was 300 dollars. Specially made to fit Claire.

Everyone went back home. But before Claire could get out the door, Massie called her up to her iPad. Massie had her iPod playing. Her music blasting. The song Your Love Is a Lie, by Simple Plan was echoing off her white walls. Bean fast asleep in her little bed.

Massie was pacing around in her room. It looked like she really had to go pee. She looked up from her floor then fell back onto her cozy bed. "Claire, I don't know what to do!" She said with her head in a pillow

Clare rose on of her eyebrows, "Mass, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Derrington. I feel like there's something distracting me from him. Something or someone," Massie said as she sighed

Claire thought. _Okay, and I'm the one to come to for this? Weird. If it's a someone, I think it's Dempsey! _"Well first thing on my mind is that why would you come to me for this? And second, if it's someone, than I think that someone is Dempsey" Claire spoke while making her way to Massie's chair.

"Okay, so it's Dempsey, but I know I love Derrick. That's not a lie. It's true. And it's a fact. I just don't know what to do about it. Plus I'm asking you cause you've had a lot of problems like these," Massie said flipping over onto her back

Claire sighed.

Claire knew for a fact that Dempsey already liked her. But she thought that Massie already knew about it too.

Massie's phone rang all of a sudden. It kept on singing Complicated, by Avril Lavigne. "Claire! Can you pick that up for me?" Massie asked

"Sure, why not…"

"Hello?" Claire asked into the phone

"Hey Massie, it's Dempsey by the way. Just wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. If you do call me back k? Ask Claire to give you my cell phone number. Ok, well, I gotta go. See ya later I guess."

Claire hung up the phone

"So……Mass, what would happen if I said that Dempsey would like to go out with you?" Claire asked looking at Bean

* * *

**So i have to admit it kinda sucks. But its the best i could come up with! So it's not my fault. But you guys can give me ideas that i could use for this story. I think i'm gonna end it soon and have a sequel to it. iiDK. But i'm thinkin about it! Oh the dock and the bay was actually a story that we had to write. So i just copied it off of my story! Go to my Page for what the costumes look like.  
**

**Review if you want to!**

**SC**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to admit, this one is pretty suck-eish. Cuz i so don't have anymore ideas. But there MIGHT be a sequel, i'm still deciding on that part. And this was a pretty fast update**

**Sorry for the really short chapter! Again, i have NO IDEAS for this story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday, October 25th

--

"Alright! It's time to hand out the invitations Claire," Massie told her while she was getting into the Rang Rover

Claire got in there. She was wearing a white glittery headband. Hawt silver hoop earrings. A white embroidered bell shaped Juicy Couture dress that Massie got for her birthday. She had on her white ballet flats that Dylan got her. And she had on her white big bangle bracelet on. Massie gave her a 9.3. A 9.5 if she added more gloss.

Everyone got picked up. Massie handed out half of the invitations to Claire.

"This party is going to rock! It's gonna be the party of the year, as always!" Massie said

"So what new gossip do you have Leesha?" Dylan asked her

"Not much this time. I'd say about 100 gossip points. I heard that Derrington started to flirt with Faux-livia yesterday on the soccer field after practice was done. Later on Derrington walked her to her house and they had a full make out session. Sorry Mass, but that's the truth. Saw it with my own eyes this time," Alicia said

Massie re-thought about inviting Derrick to her party. It's not like he's gonna be doing anything with her that nigh since she already considered going out with Dempsey tomorrow.

"Mass? Helloooo?" Kristen started shaking her

Massie shook her head out of her thought.

"Points to Leesha," Massie took out her palm pilot and added the points to Alicia's gossip.

"OK. Let's walk to the beat of Bleeding Love. Ready? Let's go." Massie opened the door of the Range Rover

Everyone stared at them. Knowing that they were giving out the invitations today for the party of the year. Well, so far in the year that is. Massie and Claire went out last. Claire handed one to everybody that they invited. Inside the card said:

You're Officially Invited To

The Pretty Committee's

Halloween Party!

Where: Block Estate

When: Around 7-12

You may invite one other friend, as long as that friend is cool enough to handle the party and WON'T ruin it at all.

RSVP to Alicia Rivera

Yours Truly: Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan. A.K.A The Pretty Committee

It was written in gold glitter. So far Claire handed one to Cam, Plovert, Josh, Kemp, and so many more. While Massie was probably further than Claire. Massie healed onto the last invite she had and it was for Derrick. She stuffed it into her Coach bag and would probably think about giving it to him or not.

The PC went into the building and Alicia rushed over to do her news broadcast that was in ten minutes. Before she went she grabbed her low-fat caramel frap chino. She met up with Josh and told him to meet her later on at her locker once she was done.

_'Good morning BOCD! This is your news caster Alicia Rivera! As you probably all know, the biggest party so far of this year is coming up. Held, of course, by the Pretty Committee! In other news, BOCD's Tomahawks won the game yesterday 5-0! Derrick Harrington has been voted MVP again. Kristen Gregory made the winning goal of the Sirens! She was also voted MVP! And if anyone's seen an iPod please return it to Strawberry! This is Alicia Rivera saying 'I Heart You!'_

Alicia rushed out of the broadcasting room and went straight to her locker where Josh was waiting for her. She fixed her NYY baseball cap that he gave her.

"Hey!" Josh greeted her with a kiss on the cheek

She blushed. "Hey, do you know what happened to Derrick?"

Josh looked around for him. He couldn't find him. So Alicia and Josh walked to class together. Along the way, they saw Massie and Derrick fighting. Again.

"I don't care! You still cheated on me!" Massie yelled

A crowd was starting to form around them.

"Well, you're cheating on me! You're going out with the freak tomorrow!" Derrick shouted

"YOU KISSED OLIVIA!" Massie screamed in his face

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW? ARE YOU STALKING ME?" Derrick raised his voice even louder now

"HERE! Take this and shove it up your ass! Or I'll do it for you!" Massie stormed off

Derrick looked at it. His name was written by Massie. He could tell by the way she dotted his 'I' with a heart. And plus at the bottom it said I'll always love you.

Dempsey went towards Massie wondering what just happened. Massie ignored everyone around her and didn't want to be bothered. Unless those people were the PC then she could totally never ignore them.

"Massie! Wait! Slow down!" Dempsey called out

Massie just walked even faster than usual in her Jimmy Choo heels. Which by the way were 4 inches. Massie walked straight to her class. She sat at her usual spot. And put her hands over her face so no one could see her cry. It was a good thing that she had her waterproof mascara on today.

Derrick came in later on. He took his usual seat which was by Massie. And for the rest of the day, Massie was attacked by questions about what happened between her and Derrick. The same was happening to Derrick. Both ignored each question. Finally the last bell rang which meant that school was over and the weekend finally came. Massie quickly told Isaac to drive off immediately once she got in. She texted the girls saying that they should get a ride because she didn't want to drive them home today. She just wanted to be alone.

Forgetting that Derrick Harrington ever existed was the first thing on her mind.

**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. RAN OUT OF IDEAS! Sequel?? Maybe **

**Reviews make me smile!...sometimes**

**SC**


End file.
